Eagle Watch: Mirage
by Dhark
Summary: A continuation of my series. This one is set a while after the last one, so don't plan on repeat characters. Please R/R. It is recommended you read the first two first. Right now I only have the prolgue and part I up.
1. Prologue

EAGLE WATCH

EAGLE WATCH

MIRAGE

By Matthew Vazquez_ _

_"The Watch shall one day meet its match,_

_Though its spirit shall never die."_

~Found in the first log of Ghost, founder of Eagle Watch~

Prologue

Rain pounded on the forest canopy leaves, drowning the common daytime sounds of the woodlands in the loud, continuous roar as the water fell from the sky to the canopy, and from the canopy to the floor below. The water turned the dirt to mud, and puddles had formed long ago and were on their way to becoming small lakes. It was a day that one would not think to find any beast stirring, but in the forest, defying all logic, there was life.

A young ferret, clad in the traditional forest green robe of her family with a brown eagle embroidered over the heart, emerged from the entrance to a rabbits den, immediately drawing the hood over her face to help fend off the falling rainwater. Following immediately after were two more, also clad in similar cloaks, but visibly older.

"Thank you for having us over. You were right about it being a bleak day." The oldest of the three, a male, glanced over his shoulder and smiled as a rabbit peered out of the den.

"Any time, Shadow. You, Storm, and Mirage are welcome to come by whenever the urge catches you. My home is always open."

Shadow grinned and put an arm around his wife, Storm. "Of course, Garret. Thank you, again, for your hospitality. If you ever need anything, just let us know."

Garret nodded and vanished back down into the den, not wanting to stay out in the rain any longer. Storm walked over to their daughter, Mirage, and put an arm around her shoulders as they started walking back towards their home.

"That was a nice little snack, wasn't it?" Shadow came up alongside both of them.

Storm grinned. "Yes, dear, it was. Don't you think so, Mirage?"

Mirage frowned. "I don't like tea and scones."

Storm returned the frown. "Aw, don't talk like that. He's just being nice. There's not much a lonely old rabbit can do by himself."

Mirage glanced sidelong at her mother. "Right, and it's only polite for us to humour him, right?"

Shadow sighed at Mirage's sarcastic tone. "It's not only polite, it's just a good thing to do altogether. We live in the same area as Garret, and a few others, and it is nice to get to know them all."

Mirage rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, they've known us longer than we know them. It kind of sticks out, being the 'good vermin' and all."

"Aw, now no one says that, dear." Storm gave her daughter a little squeeze and smiled.

"Yes, mother, a lot of them do. Shows how much you listen." Mirage broke free of her mother's grip and took a few steps to get ahead of them.

Shadow motioned them to stop. "Hold up, I think I forgot something."

Storm looked back at her husband. "What did you forget, dear?"

Shadow was searching the pockets of his robe, a slight frown on his face. "Well, it might be…no, it's not. I left the key to the door."

Mirage growled and continued on. "I'll meet you at the house. Let me know when you've got everything together."

"Mirage, stop. I don't want you wandering on by yourself. There is still Drek and his band of foxes prowling about. Stay with us."

"Fine, mother." Mirage turned and started walking back to Garret's den ahead of her parents.

Storm shook her head as she watched her daughter leave. "It's a shame, really. There's so much she doesn't understand yet."

"We should tell her about the family history soon." Shadow started walking. "I am not sure she understands fully what Ghost started here."

Storm nodded. "True, but she is still young, and she won't want to hear about the family line. She hardly spoke to your parents when they were alive."

"Yes, but she is going to have to learn sometime or another. Right now, she has trouble explaining why she can pick a lock and move around without being noticed. I know that some of the older folks around here know about our family history, but the younger ones are giving her a hard time about it."

Storm looked up at Shadow. "She told you this?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, she…"

Storm frowned. "What's wrong?" Then she caught it. The unmistakable scent of smoke. "Garret."

The two broke out into a run until they came to the rabbit's den. Upon arriving, they saw the black plume of smoke rising from the entrance. Storm shouted Garret's name, hoping he was already out, and waited for a response. When none came, she started walking towards the door.

"Shadow, wait out here," she looked around. "Where's Mirage?"

Shadow surveyed the area and noted with some concern that Mirage was nowhere to be seen. "I don't know."

"You don't think she went down, do you?"

There was a brief pause, during which both of the ferrets looked first at each other, then the smoking den. Without saying a word, they both darted towards the entrance.

"Welcome to my inferno!"

The two froze as a fox emerged from the den, patting ash from his grey coat of fur. He eyed them for a moment before whistling softly. At his signal, four other foxes, each with matching grey fur, emerged from the trees. All of them were armed with a bow, whose black arrows were aimed directly at the two ferrets.

"Shadow and Storm. I know you, don't I?" Drek grinned slightly as he walked towards them. "Strange we should meet here, I have some news to tell you. Garret died, in a fire, it seems. He really did not have a chance, you see, because he panicked and got caught under the bookshelf when it fell."

Shadow growled and reached for his daggers. "You'll die, Drek."

Drek shook his head. "I would not move, if I were you. My archers are among the best, and if you show any sign of aggression towards me, they will shoot you." He waved a paw to the foxes, and they moved in around the two ferrets. "Hold both of them, I have a few things to say to them."

Storm winced as one of the foxes dug his claws into her arm and held her tightly in place. "Say what you want to say, cretin, and make it quick."

Drek shook his head. "Well, I am afraid I cannot make it quick, but I will say it. These woods are falling under a new order, mine. Any who stand in my way are going to get killed, and any who are not a fox, will be killed." He grinned and drew his dagger. "You do both, because I know you. I know your line, all the way down to Ghost, and I know what you stand for. Had you ever caught wind of my whereabouts, things could have become problematic, so I will deal with the threat right here, and right now."

Shadow fought to break the grip of the two foxes holding him, but their strength seemed to be unyielding. He eyed them both and quickly deduced they were from the north, as he had never seen any foxes like them around south.

Drek walked over to Shadow and drew the ferret's twin daggers. "Finely crafted blades, these are. How many times have you used them?"

Shadow growled. "I'm about to, on a fox who doesn't seem to know what's good for him."

Drek chuckled. "Yes, sure you are." Fingering the daggers, he walked about, apparently in thought. "You know, you never can be certain about how sharp a blade is, until you've tested it, Shadow." He looked up at Shadow, his face suddenly turning dark. "Do you agree?"

Shadow growled loudly and struggled to break away from the two foxes that held him. "I swear, Drek, if you so much as harm a hair on her, I'll see you to the grave!"

Drek stared at the enraged ferret, unfazed by the threat. "I see." He walked over to Storm and lifted her chin up with one of the dagger blades. "Storm, take one look around you, before you go."

Storm gulped and glanced at her husband as the dagger bit into her throat. Shadow hissed and managed to push the two foxes away with a surprising burst of strength. Acting quickly, he reached for a fallen stick and charged the murderous fox. Drek turned just in time to be dealt a hefty blow to the side of the head, which rendered him unconscious almost instantly. Shadow picked up one of the daggers and raised it to kill, but was attacked by the four other foxes.

The five wrestled and fought, Shadow scratching, biting, and stabbing blindly with his dagger, until the four were dead. He lay motionless on the ground for a moment, feeling the pain from wounds that he knew would see him dead soon. He rolled on to his hands and knees and pushed himself to his feet. Once his eyes focused, he saw Storm.

She was dead, and at her side, tears vanishing into the already wet fur under her eyes, was Mirage. Shadow took a few steps towards her and called out her name, surprising himself with the weakness of his own voice. Mirage looked up at him and gasped, immediately running over to support him.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"Drek…he ambushed us."

"He killed mummy," she sobbed.

Shadow felt a lump rise in his throat, and the threat he had given to Drek suddenly returned in his mind. "It's going to be alright, dear." As he consoled his daughter, his eyes fell on the still form of Drek. He would see the fox died as soon as he could.

Suddenly, the fox blinked. Shadow pushed his daughter away and gripped his dagger tightly.

"Mirage, run and don't look back. Go to the house."

"But it's locked."

"Do as I say."

Something in the tone of his voice told her that her father was serious, and she silently backed away, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. It was then she noticed her father's wounds and realised he was dying.

"Mirage, run!"

She turned and ran.

Shadow turned to face Drek as the fox rose, rubbing his head.

"That was a mistake, Shadow. First you hit me, then you kill four of my companions," he shook his head and drew a rapier. "That was a big mistake."

"You will die one day, Drek. Heed my words."

Drek laughed. "You are already dead, who is there to kill me?"

Shadow lowered his dagger and let it drop to the ground; he was too weak to fight anyway. "You'll see. In time, I guarantee it."

Drek chuckled darkly and shook his head. "I doubt that."

The rapier flashed, and Shadow fell to the ground.


	2. Part I Mirror

Part One  
Mirror  
  
Chapter I  
  
Mirage awoke with a start and looked around at her surroundings. She had run for what seemed like days, though the heavy storm clouds had made any passing of time indeterminable during the day. She quickly surmised that she had slept through the night.  
She remained on the ground, motionless, for a while, her thoughts never gathering on one single topic, but rather many things at once, so much that she closed her eyes and quickly forced them from her mind. She also believed she was crying, but even that was an uncertainty. The tears she believed were falling could not be felt on her numb cheeks, and the fur under her eyes was already damp from the rain.  
As she slowly began to return to the world around her, she became of how cold she was. The rain, which had fallen relentlessly the day before, and probably all night, had soaked her clear through to the fur. The sensation became stronger the more she became aware of it, and she started to shiver. Instinct and training kicked in, and she pushed herself to her feet, determined to get somewhere other than where she was; her first notion was to find sunlight and a source of heat. Still shivering from the cold, she began walking towards the only sure place she knew: home.  
No more than fifteen minutes into her walk, she came across a small clearing where the sunlight shone brightly and warmed her skin almost instantly. She removed the heavy, rain-soaked robe and let it dry while she sat and tried to think through what had happened the day before. More than once, while pondering over the events, she found herself crying, and would do so for a few moments before stopping herself and attempting to move on. She quickly came to realise that the key for her house was probably ruined in the fire, and the only other way in was to pick the lock, though to do that she needed something that only her father had carried, a dagger, and the only way to get that dagger was to return to Garret's home, where there could be anything awaiting her arrival.  
In an effort to get her mind off the worries and help prevent a flood of emotions, she checked to see if the robe had dried. It had, so she quickly put it on and set a course for Garret's.  
The trip was monotonous, and hardly a moment passed when her mind did not shift towards her parents. Oddly enough, now most of her thoughts were memories, not of the events that happened the day before, but from long ago. Dinners, events, even tea with the odd rabbit, who had also died at the cruel claws of the fox, Drek. She growled as his image entered her mind and silently swore that she would have her revenge. Then a more sobering thought struck her, telling her that she was hardly ready to take on a fox, much less Drek, who had his Foxtribe to protect him.  
She shivered, in spite of the warmth from her robe and the heat from the sun. Up ahead, she could see a familiar landmark, and knew where she was. Her pace slowed, then stopped, and she stood for a moment. Her mind was divided, half wanting to go; half wanting to stay and avoid what was most likely waiting for her. Timid, she took a step forward, then two, all the while trying to catch a glimpse of anything that would justify her turning back. None came, and she continued slowly.  
When she reached the area, nothing that she was expecting greeted her. There were no bodies, and the clearing was void of any sign of Drek and his brutes. Shocked, yet still frightened, she stepped further into the clearing. Logic and common sense told her that her parents would be here, since they had died. Unless, by some stroke of luck, her father had lived and managed to get back home. A moment of elation and hope flashed through her, but was silenced just as quickly when she saw the graves.  
They were simple, marked by nothing more than a pair of crosses crudely fashioned from fallen branches. The dirt piles were fresh, and were probably dug in the rain. From one of the crosses hung a small medallion, which Mirage recognised as belonging to her mother, and resting in a cross over the other grave were her father's daggers.  
Shaking from the realisation that they were truly dead, Mirage sank to her knees and cried, the emotions of despair and sadness, accompanied by a hatred for Drek and a fear of what might come flooding over her. She managed to choke the tears back long enough to stand and walk to the graves, but they quickly overtook her again, and soon she found herself kneeling beside the final resting place of her parents.  
"Mum...dad, I'm sorry..." she bit her lip until it bled, trying to fight the tears off. "I didn't mean t' fight with you...it was my fault."  
She wiped her teary eyes with the sleeve of her robe and made an attempt to gather her thoughts together.  
"I'm sorry...I'm ..." she paused a moment, tasting the blood from her lip. "Why'd you have to die?"  
There was silence, and Mirage closed her eyes, as if listening to an answer.  
"Why'd Drek choose you? You never did anything to him...." She reached out and took one of her father's daggers. "I'll kill him...if you want me to. I don't have the training, but I'll try."  
"You'd best get the training first."  
Mirage jumped and whirled around, bringing the dagger up to defend herself from an attack. She found herself facing a figure in an all black cloak. From the voice she had heard, she knew that it was female, but everything beyond that was hidden under the cloak.  
"Who are you?" Mirage demanded, narrowing her eyes and pointing the tip of the dagger at the beast.  
"A friend. I need not say anything more. I want to help you, Mirage," the figure paused and chuckled at Mirage's shocked expression. "Yes, I know you. You don't know me, though. Put the dagger down, Mirage, I mean you know harm. It was I who laid your parents to rest, and you can trust me."  
There was something in the voice, an underlying kindness, that caught Mirage's attention, and silently she obeyed. The dagger slipped from her paw and thudded against the ground as Mirage looked down at her paws and began to cry again. The figure knelt and placed a gloved paw on her shoulder.  
"You'll be fine, Mirage. I'm going to take care of you."  
Mirage looked up and thought she caught sight of two amber eyes glinting from within the dark shadow of the hood.  
"Listen to me, Mirage, okay?"  
Mirage nodded.  
"I am going to take care of you, if you trust me. Do you trust me?"  
Mirage nodded again.  
The figure wiped a tear away from Mirage's eye as she stood. "Good. You're going to be just fine, dear."  
The figure reached up and pulled back her hood, revealing her true form. Mirage gasped and shuffled back away from her, grasping for the dagger she had dropped. Standing in front of her was what she had feared running into most. Not more than three steps away, red fur and all, was a fox.  
  
Chapter II  
  
The vixen smiled and nodded slowly as Mirage raised the dagger and pointed it at her.  
"I thought just as much would happen. Mirage, listen to me carefully, and please believe me when I say I will take care of you." She leaned against a nearby tree and clasped her paws in front of her. "I knew of your family, and I know that Drek had been planning this for a while. As soon as I heard Drek boasting about what he had done, I rushed here fearing to see all three of you dead. I buried Storm and Shadow, your parents, and considered looking for you, but I knew you would return, so I waited."  
Mirage stared past the dagger she was holding at the vixen, not knowing whether to trust and believe her or not. "Who are you?"  
The vixen smiled warmly at the question. "My name is Lady Argent Silverblade, and believe me when I say that I despise Drek as much as any woodlander in these parts. He is cruel, conniving, and one day his ways will get him killed." Argent drew a rapier from under her cloak and admired the silver blade as it shone in the sunlight. "I just hope I get to see that day myself."  
Mirage stared blankly at the blade for a moment as her mind registered what Argent had said. "Why do you want him dead?"  
"He took something from me that was rightfully mine." Argent sheathed the rapier and looked down at the ground. "My Foxtribe. You see...I know about the histories of your family, and of mine. They were once rivals, but when both chanced to end up in these parts, they formed an alliance of sorts. It was really a treaty, but as time went, old grudges were amended. Not long after Spectre, your grandfather, died, I met Drek. I knew when I first set eyes on him that he was no ordinary fox, and that his intentions were far from what my Foxtribe considered honourable, but his sly ways and uncanny sense of cunning and charm lowered my defence.  
"He was quick in taking over Foxtribe, and pushing me out of power by show of force and brute strength, and soon he had a few of his friends from the far north as second in command and chief advisor. My comrades were helpless as more of them showed up, and whenever we showed signs of resistance more of us would vanish. Now, he has his own Foxtribe, full of his own kind, and there are only a handful of my tribe. I stayed with them the longest, knowing that Drek would not see me harmed, but yesterday was my last day with him. Now, I am going to join my comrades in our hideaway."  
Mirage slowly lowered the dagger as she stared at Argent. Something had caught her eye while the vixen had been talking, and had moved her to a point where she felt like the two of them were friends. A solitary tear had formed in Argent's left eye and vanished into the red fur. Mirage swallowed the lump that was in her throat and decided to voice a thought that had come up.  
"You thought you loved him?"  
Argent nodded without looking up. "Yes...and in all respects, I think I still would had he not turned into what he is."  
"But you want him dead?"  
"He is a murderer. He killed a score of my friends, and your parents, as well as many of the other woodlanders in this area. He deserves to die."  
Mirage looked back at her parents' graves. "Why did you bury my parents?"  
Argent looked up and eyed the ferret, a look of sympathy on her face. "Because, it was right. I knew what your family stood for, and I thought it honourable and just."  
"What did they stand for that was so important?"  
Argent smiled slightly. "I'll tell you, but you need to come with me first." She walked over to Mirage and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Trust me, I'll teach you everything you need to know."  
Mirage nodded absentmindedly. Though she was far from tears, she was still feeling lost and overwhelmed. "What about my parents?"  
"They will be remembered, but their time is over. Now, you need to take their place." Argent removed the chain from Storm's grave and studied the pendant that hung from it. "An eagle. You know what it stands for?"  
Mirage shook her head.  
"I'll tell you. Here, put it on and take those daggers. Then, come with me. I have something to show you."  
Mirage stared at the small, silver eagle dangling in front of her before she reached out and took it from Argent. She hung it around her neck and took the twin daggers that had belonged to her father. Argent showed her how to tuck them safely in her belt so that they did not cut her while she walked, and the two silently walked towards the far end of the clearing. Mirage stopped at the edge, but only long enough to look back at the two crosses, and then she sighed and sniffed back a tear before following Argent into the forest.  
  
Chapter III  
  
It was not far to Argent's den, the entrance of which was nothing more than a hardly noticeable hole between two roots of a tree. A fox was standing guard, hidden just within the entrance, and he gave them both a brisk salute as they entered. All was dark, and Mirage was forced to keep a paw on Argent's shoulder to keep from becoming lost.  
"We do this as a safety precaution," Argent explained. "If there is no light, then there is no sign that someone is living down here. This place is, to my knowledge, unknown to Drek and his band. Unfortunately, only five -six now- know about it, and that is yourself, and all that is left of my Foxtribe, including myself. That was Slick you met at the entrance. His real name is Caerus, but we call him Slick because he's good at conning others. That's how he managed to stay alive when he still worked under Drek."  
Mirage just nodded as Argent led her onward through the dark tunnel. After what seemed like hours, but was probably no more than a minute, Argent stopped and opened a door. Mirage was blinded momentarily by the sudden appearance of light as Argent led her into the room.  
"Sorry about not warning you. This is the main room. We usually eat here, and the different doors lead to our individual rooms, and the one in the back leads to the kitchen. Kassander, Kass for short, was rather smart about the kitchen. He set it up so all of the smoke from the stove and oven gets filtered out through multiple ventilation shafts that are actually in a tree overhead. He made an arrangement with a squirrel to help."  
Mirage blinked and her vision slowly returned. They were standing in a plain-looking, circular room, void of furnishings save for a table, six chairs, and a few stands with low-burning lamps. Several holes, which were no doubt ventilation shafts, were spread out along the top of the wall, running along the uneven ceiling. There were seven doors, one of which led back the way they had just come from, were arranged at uneven intervals around the room.  
"What's behind those doors?" Mirage asked.  
"Well, Slick and Shara have that room there," she pointed to the door nearest Mirage's right and continued in order, "that next one's mine. That one's the kitchen, and Kass has a small room and bed in there, hmm...the next one is empty, and that last one belongs to Mikael. He's nice, you'll meet him soon."  
"Why is that room empty?"  
Argent nodded slowly. "It belonged to another fox, Garrad, but Drek killed him a week ago. That room will be yours now."  
There was a moment of silence, and Mirage used it to look around again, this time putting names to the doors to help make things more familiar. Curious, she wandered over to the room Argent had said was hers, and opened the door. It was dark inside and she could not see anything. She slowly closed the door and walked about the room. Though small and simple, a sense of homeliness drifted about, and in spite of its strangeness, Mirage felt welcome and safe.  
"Dinner will be soon. You have whatever you need in your room, save clothing. Running water, though admittedly not very much, is courtesy of Kass' ingenuity yet again. If you like a good, challenging puzzle or riddle, he's the one to ask. I have some business to attend to and it will probably last until dinnertime. I will introduce you around the table then, and you'll get a chance to meet everyone. Then, I have something I want to show you after dinner. There should be a lamp on a small stand just inside the door to that room which you can light off of the ones in here. Make yourself at home, Mirage, you are more than welcome here."  
Mirage nodded and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Argent."  
Argent smiled and bowed in return. "It is the least I can do, m'lady."  
Mirage watched the vixen leave through Mikael's door and she heard a muffled 'hello.' Then, the door closed, and she was left alone. Glancing about one more time, she walked over to her door and opened it. The lamp was where Argent had said it was, and she lit it with another lamp just outside her door before walking into her room.  
The room was not impressively large, but not cramped and small either. The foxes, probably Kass, had spent a lot of well thought out time planning, digging the place out, and making the accommodations comfortable. Two lamps, the one from the stand and a larger one hanging from the centre of the ceiling, lit the entire room with a faded, dim light that gave everything an off-yellow hue. Running water was indeed available, and as Argent had said, in a small yet useable amount. A basin was located in one corner of the room which was slightly larger than a normal washbasin, and was accompanied by everything needed to clean one's self up. The drain could be stopped up to fill the basin, and the waterspout, which normally ran at all times, could be blocked as well, to prevent overflowing. When she first approached the basin, both were stopped up, and she discovered their uses and operations by curiously pulling at the stoppers.  
At the sight of running water, and soap and a towel, Mirage felt more than obliged to clean up somewhat. Once she was clean, she stopped up the running water and dressed up in the black tunic and slacks that she usually wore under her robe, and opted to leave the heavier garment on the bed. The robe had taken in most of the mud and muck from her aimless wandering the night before, and had worked to preserve the rest of her clothing fairly well, so tracking mud was not a problem. She then put her mother's necklace with the eagle on and spent the rest of the time until dinner exploring the room and finding out where everything was.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
The call to dinner was not long after Mirage had finished cleaning herself up, but still long enough that she was able to familiarise herself with the room. She had been more curious about its previous occupant than anything, and had spent most of her exploration time looking through the drawers of the dresser than anything. Her most exciting find, however, was the long, thin-bladed rapier and matching dagger, which hung on one of the walls. When she set eyes on them, a desire to learn the trade behind using them snatched her, and she resolved to ask Argent about it later that night.  
When she came out of the room, Argent was already sitting at the table, emerged in conversation with another fox. The other fox was rather odd in appearance. One eye was a pale blue, while another was a soft brown. The two colours seemed to blend with his fur, which was a mix of greys, blacks, and dark browns. He was wearing a simple tan vest over a white tunic and tan slacks, bound by a black sword belt. When Mirage entered the room, both of them stopped talking and looked her way. Argent said something to the fox and waved the ferret over.  
"Mirage, this is Mikael."  
Mirage walked over to the two of them and bowed politely. "Hello, sir."  
When Mikael spoke, it surprised Mirage. His voice was soft and gentle, far more so than she had expected, and it seemed to come out as a loud whisper.  
"My, my, such a polite little lady." Mikael chuckled. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Mirage. I hope you enjoy it here and find us as hospitable as we hope we are."  
"We were just discussing you, Mirage." Argent stood and pulled a chair out for her. "Here, sit down. Mikael and I were wondering about you and your own personal belongings. Both of us agree that a trip back to your house might prove beneficial, and you could bring whatever you need back here. We could go tomorrow."  
Mirage nodded. "Alright, that sounds good."  
Mikael grinned. "Then we will leave tomorrow morning?"  
Argent nodded.  
"Good," Mikael's grin spread. "Now then, where is everyone else?"  
Argent thought for a moment. "Well, I imagine Slick's up in the main passageway; he'll be down as soon as the food catches his nostrils. Kass is in the kitchen, and I had Shara helping him."  
Mikael leaned over and whispered to Mirage, "That means we will get a good meal tonight."  
Mirage grinned and looked around, feeling slightly nervous at being in the company of the foxes.  
"Comin' down!"  
All eyes turned towards the main door as it swung open and an all black fox wearing a dark grey coat over green entered. Argent rolled her eyes as Mikael nudged Mirage and whispered to her again.  
"That is Slick. Watch out for him or he will have you doing his bidding before you know it." He winked and chuckled as Slick approached the table.  
"Well, nothin' to report, as usual." He nodded to Mirage. "Hi there. M'name's Slick, I don't believe we've met formally." He offered a paw.  
"Mirage," she said, taking his paw and giving it a soft shake.  
"Nice meetin' ya, Mirage. So, how're you likin' it here so far?"  
Mirage shrugged. "It's nice, I guess."  
Mikael shot Slick a glance and pressed a finger to his lips. "Her parents died yesterday by Drek's blade. Calm down just a little for now."  
Slick nodded and gave Mirage a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry none, dear. We'll take care of ya, and see to it that Drek gets what's comin' to him." He sighed and took the seat opposite Argent. "So, what's the general talk for tonight?"  
"We are going to visit Mirage's house tomorrow morning. Argent, Mirage, and I will be going to pick up a few things for her, and that should be it. Otherwise, I would expect more of the usual routine."  
Slick nodded. "Alright, be careful, though. Drek's probably going to be prowling about for someone's hide."  
Argent shook her head. "I hope not. I'm actually considering sounding alarm and trying to get everyone to move north again."  
Mikael frowned. "That failed last time. I do not expect it to work this time."  
"Well, you never know." Argent rested her head on the table. "Redwall would be safer for them than living here."  
Mikael rubbed Argent's back and nodded. "True, but you are asking them to leave their homes. Most, if not all of them, do not know what Redwall is, or that Loamhedge is even gone."  
Argent sighed and closed her eyes. "It might be worth a try."  
Mikael nodded and looked ready to say something, but the door opened and cut him off. Two more foxes entered from the kitchen. One, obviously Shara, was carrying four pitchers, which she set in the centre of the table before taking a seat next to Slick and brushing back her red headfur.  
"Hi dear,"  
"Hello lovely," Slick chuckled and gave the vixen a quick kiss on the cheek. "So, Kass, what're we biting into tonight?"  
Kass, a respectfully older fox, whose fur, originally red, was tinged with grey, stood tall and proud as he presented his dish. "Well, thanks to the rain we had a good fresh crop of mushrooms, so I borrowed ol' Halbrow's recipe and cooked up a mushroom an' leek soup."  
Mikael rubbed his paws together slowly and smiled. "Good, one of my favourites."  
Kass nodded and caught sight of Mirage. "Well, well, a newcomer. My name's Kass, an' don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."  
Shara turned and spotted Mirage. "Oh, I missed you. Please forgive me." She offered a paw. "Shara."  
Mirage nodded to both of them, giving Shara's paw a quick shake. "Mirage. Nice to meet all of you."  
Kass smiled and started walking back to the kitchen. "Guess we'll need an extra setting tonight."  
"I already took care of that, Kass." Argent smiled and waved the cook back. "And she'll be staying with us until further notice."  
Kass nodded and returned to the table, counting out the place settings as if to reassure himself that there truly were six out on the table. "Bloody...well, guess I won't worry 'bout that. Right then, guests an' ladies first." He grinned as he served Mirage a portion of the soup, then poured the second serving into Slick's bowl.  
Slick shouted out in mock protest and chuckled sarcastically. "Funny, Kass. You still have the same sense of humour,"  
"And the same old joke." Shara grinned and took Slick's bowl, giving him her own which had yet to be filled.  
Argent grinned as soup was poured into her own bowl and thanked Kass politely. "Well, you know, Slick, I was one to always trust Kass' judgement."  
Slick snorted and shook his head. "Well, he's not always right, an' he can't judge a good joke from a bad'ne."  
Kass waved the ladle in front of Slick's nose. "One more peep out o' you an' I'll forget t' serve you."  
Mikael said something that was apparently only heard by Argent, and she laughed. Slick and Kass got into a wrestling match over the ladle, and while they were preoccupied, Shara finished her first serving and helped herself to a second, using Slick's bowl in place of the ladle. Mirage was at a loss for words at the whole scene, and after no more than a few seconds, she found herself unable to suppress a chuckle, and when Kass managed to drench Slick with a water pitcher, everyone ended up on the floor laughing, except for Mikael, who just grinned and chuckled in his chair and continued to eat his soup.  
  
Chapter V  
  
"Mirage, Mikael, please come with me."  
Dinner was over, and save for a drenched Slick, there were no accidents. Now, Argent was standing by her door and motioning for the two of them to follow. Slick and Shara had already left the table and were in their room, and Kass had busied himself with clearing the table and planning the next morning's breakfast menu.  
Mikael pushed his chair back and waited for Mirage before making his way over to Argent. Once the two of them arrived, she opened the door and walked in. She waited until both of them had come in before closing the door.  
"Mirage, I told you I had something to show you. I need you to focus, though, and you will learn something. Come over here, please."  
Mikael sat down on the bed while Argent slowly led Mirage over to a wall-mirror that was next to the washbasin. Mirage stared at her reflection for a moment before looking at Argent.  
"You wanted to show me a mirror?"  
Argent shook her head. "Look. What do you see?"  
"I see me."  
"Who are you?"  
"Mirage." Mirage gave Argent a curious look, but the vixen pointed back to the mirror. "What am I supposed to see?"  
"I can't answer that. Now look at yourself. What do you see?"  
Mirage stared at the mirror, and the reflection of herself. "I see me."  
Argent nodded. "What do you know about you?"  
"Everything, I guess."  
"Even your history?"  
Mirage was silent.  
"I am going to teach you to see more in that mirror, but it will take a while."  
Mirage nodded and looked back at Argent. "Why?"  
"Because, it is the only way you can learn to accept yourself, and with it comes knowledge and wisdom."  
Mirage looked back at the mirror and gazed at the reflection. "How?"  
"That comes in time, Mirage." Argent walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a worn journal out from among several. "I want to read something to you, and maybe you will be able to see a little of what your own history is like. This was the log book of my own ancestor, one who knew yours very well." She cleared her throat and started.  
"Things are working well with the plan, and I hold no doubts that we will come out of this on top. Ghost suspects nothing, and the rest of Eagle Watch is all but worried we will try something. Well, all, that is, save Celleste. She is, perhaps, the most doubtful of all of them about our alleged alignment. That could present a problem, and I must express concerns that if she convinces Ghost to see things how she does, then he could easily convince the rest of his group. Other than that, Eagle Watch is of little trouble, and all should run smoothly."  
Argent stopped and closed the journal. "The rest is of little importance right now, but you will read it later. Did you ever learn about Ghost?"  
"Only that he was my ancestor, and lived in Loamhedge for a while."  
"What about Eagle Watch?"  
Mirage shook her head.  
"Alright, then I will have to teach you about Eagle Watch as well. There is a reason you have the eagle embroidered onto your robe, and on that necklace you now wear. It is significant to your past, and all that your family has stood for through the ages. Tell me, what does the eagle represent?"  
Mirage shrugged. "I don't know. Hunting, maybe?"  
Argent shook her head. "No. It represents proud dignity, cunning and great skill. The eagle is often used to describe those noble in nature and honourable in action. Eagles are keen, quick, and deadly."  
"What does that have to do with me and my family?"  
Argent walked over to her bed and sat next to Mikael. "The eagle is a symbol of something your family, Ghost to be specific, started. They made a vow to stand up for all that was honourable and true, and to watch the lands like an eagle, searching for any signs of misdeeds and unjust actions. Ghost is directly responsible for the downfall of one horde, and for once rescuing slaves from another. He formed a group of beasts, mostly woodlanders, to fight against the likes of my ancestor, Trent, who wrote that passage. Trent betrayed Eagle Watch shortly after writing it, but that will come later. I just want you to grasp the basic about what your family is all about, and why you were raised to be the way you are."  
Mirage blinked and nodded. "I...see."  
Argent smiled and stood to give Mirage a quick embrace. "Good. Now rest easy, we have an early morning."  
Mirage nodded and waved good night to Mikael before leaving Argent's rook and heading into her own. She quickly undressed and climbed into bed, her mind too full of what Argent had just said to her to care that the bed was unfamiliar and not the one she had grown used to sleeping in most of her life. In just a short time, she was asleep and dreaming of eagles, and of a ferret named Ghost.  



	3. Part II Reflections

Part Two  
Reflections  
  
Chapter I  
  
Mirage was roused from her sleep by a gentle knocking at the door. The lamp must have been low on oil, because everything was dark now, and she had trouble seeing any farther than past her nose. The door opened a crack, letting in some light from the main room, and the silhouette of a fox popped its head in.  
"Mirage, are you awake?" It was Argent. "My...it's a little dark in here, no?"  
She entered with a lamp from the main room and re-lit the main lamp. A dim yellow light filled the room, and Mirage smiled tiredly at Argent.  
"The wick was low and must have burned out over night. It just needed to be lit again." Argent made her way to the bed. "Well, we've got some work to do, and I'd like to have it done before sunrise. That is pretty much the only time we will be safe from Drek."  
Mirage nodded slowly and sighed sadly at the mention of the murderous fox. Argent smiled softly and sat down on the bed, placing a paw on the ferret's shoulder.  
"Listen, I know it's hard, but you will get through this. I know it won't be the easiest thing to do...I've had my share of sorrows because of him, but that's why I'm here. Mikael and I were talking last night, and both of us want to see you through this. Alright?"  
Mirage nodded and rubbed her eyes wearily. "Where's Mikael?"  
"He's getting ready to go. Kass has a breakfast waiting for us, too, some hot biscuits with blueberries. He really is a wonder with foods..." Argent frowned and gave Mirage's shoulder a squeeze. "Listen, go ahead and get yourself ready to go. Mikael and I will be waiting at the table."  
Mirage whispered a soft 'thank you' and watched Argent leave the room. Once the door had closed, she slid out of the covers and washed her face in the basin. She noticed, for the first time, a mirror hanging over the basin, and she spent a moment staring at the reflection, remembering what Argent had told her the night before.  
"I am going to teach you to see more..." The necklace with the eagle still hung about her neck, and she studied it in the mirror for a moment. "What more is there to see?"  
She dried her face and got dressed, not caring that she was now wearing the same thing for the third day in a row, and looked about the room again. Her father's daggers were lying on the stand near the door, where one of the two lamps stood. Taking them both, she slid them into her belt and threw her robe on. Then, giving herself one last look in the mirror, she walked out of the room.  
Mikael and Argent were already eating, and talking to each other, and when Mirage stepped into the room, they both stopped and smiled her way. Instantly, Mirage recalled the night before, when she had met Mikael for the first time. Mirage politely returned the smile and walked over to a seat that had a plate of biscuits in front of it.  
"Good morning, m'lady."  
"Good morning, Mikael." Mirage smiled again as she picked up one of the biscuits.  
"I trust you slept well?"  
Mirage nodded and took a bite from the biscuit, immediately taking a liking to it. She finished it in a few bites and picked up a second. "I slept well, Mikael. Thank you for asking." She bit into the new biscuit and grinned. "These are good."  
Mikael smiled in his soft-natured way. "Well, Kass is a very skilled cook. We would probably go hungry without him."  
Argent gave him a shove. "Oh, what's wrong with Shara's cooking?"  
"I never said anything was wrong with it, dear. I simply commented on Kass' extraordinary skill."  
Mirage chewed on the biscuit slowly. Had she just heard Mikael call Argent 'dear?' She shrugged it aside and swallowed. "So, how soon are we leaving?"  
Argent shot Mikael a quick glance and grinned at Mirage. "As soon as you're ready."  
Mirage finished the last biscuit on her plate and stood. "Then let's get going."  
Mikael grinned. "Ah, one who is not afraid to take action. I like that." He stood and gave Argent a quick shove. "Don't you?"  
Argent pointed a finger at him sternly. "Now lets get something straight here, alright? I may not be as hasty as some, but I'm good in a fix."  
Mikael rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door, pulling a black cape over his shoulders. "Come along, Argent. You are slowing us up."  
Argent narrowed her eyes and threw a wadded up serviette at him. "Don't tell me what I'm doing." She stood and hurried to catch up to him. "I know exactly what I'm doing."  
Mikael let Mirage ahead of him and opened the door to the main entrance. "Sure you do, Argent, and my name is Ginger."  
"If you insist," Argent shoved him into the passageway. "Now move your big hide before I start prodding you with the point of my rapier."  
"Tsk, tsk...such violence."  
Mirage chuckled at the two. "Come on...both of you are loud enough to bring every warlord from here to Noonevale on us. Didn't you learn anything about stealth?"  
Mikael grinned. "She did it again. I am telling you, she is one who takes action when needed."  
Both Argent and Mirage whirled on him and shushed him simultaneously. Mikael just grinned and carried on up the passage.  
  
Chapter II  
  
Wait for dawn.  
That was probably the most overused and underrated order to ever befall the world, and Drek was annoyed to the point of near anger by just the mere mention of it. He was sitting in his room, a bandage covering the spot where Shadow had struck him with the stick. Pacing in front of him was another fox, who, in appearance, was just like him, save for a little scrawnier.  
"Please stop pacing, you are giving me a headache worse than what that miserable ferret gave me."  
The fox stopped and bit his lip. "Are you sure you want to go out like that?"  
Drek narrowed his eyes and glared at the fox. "You listen to me good like, alright? I am not afraid of my own troops, and if they think that a little headache makes me unworthy of being their leader, then they can fight me for it one by one. Now then, that said, I am not afraid of Argent and her little band of impudent rebels, nor that little snipe of a ferret that got away." He grabbed the other fox by the collar and pulled him down so that they were both eye-level. "I fear no one, and all should fear me. Their time will come. Argent, those rebels, that ferret, will all die in due time, and I will help bring that time about by hunting them down. Now get out of my face."  
The fox bowed and made for the door. He gripped the handle and was about to turn it when Drek called him again.  
"Caelus, listen to me good, alright?"  
The fox turned and nodded.  
"Good. I want all of the generals to meet here, now, and I want you here as well. Seeing how you are my advisor, I think it is only suitable that you be here."  
Caelus nodded and turned to leave.  
"Oh, and Caelus, I don't think I want to wait for dawn."  
Caelus bowed and walked out, leaving Drek on his own. A few minutes passed, in which Drek busied himself with sorting and organising ideas and plans to put into motion. Then Caelus returned with two others behind him. The other two were clearly brothers, and seemed to fall just short of Drek's own stature. Drek grinned and nodded to them both as they entered and took their seats.  
"Comrades, how have you been?"  
One of the two answered for the both of them. "Just fine, sir."  
Drek grinned. "Tell me, Seaver, have either of you an idea of why you are hear?"  
The fox that had spoken earlier shook his head. "Another planning session?"  
Drek chuckled. "There are a few things I think need tending to. Argent has finally made her true intentions known by leaving us and joining that worthless group of rebels. Seaver, I will let you handle that."  
Seaver nodded.  
"Now then, my ever thoughtful Reb. What I have for you is going to require all of your skills in hunting."  
The silent fox nodded.  
"A ferret, named Mirage, escaped the attack at the rabbit's den. I know I killed the other two, but I am not sure I want her running around. Get your best, hunt her down, and kill her. You might want to consider her house before wandering through the forest, though. Get started, and don't fail me."  
Reb nodded and stood to his feet. Without a word, he left the room.  
"He's wonderfully silent, Seaver. You are lucky."  
Seaver eyed Drek. "How so?"  
"It must be nice to never argue with your brother." Drek chuckled.  
"Hardly. It is one thing to be born without a voice, and another to have it killed by a dagger." Seaver stood. "Now, if you don't mind, sir, I'm going to get my crew together."  
Drek nodded and dismissed Seaver with a wave of his paw. "Of course." He watched the other fox leave and then turned to face Caelus. "Caelus, what to do with you..." He idly pawed one of the dagger blades sheathed at his side. "Come, I have much to discuss with you."  
Caelus grinned and followed Drek into the private back room. There was nothing to talk about, and Caelus knew it. The two of them were going to break open a keg or two and enjoy a good drink. That was the one advantage of working as Drek's advisor, there was plenty to drink.  
  
Chapter III  
  
Mirage stared at the empty house, which appeared long abandoned and forlorn in the pre-dawn darkness. To her, it was still home, but somehow felt different, almost distant from her. As she walked up the three front steps to the door, she did not feel she was coming home, but rather visiting a part of her past. There was no one to greet her, no one to open the door, no one to offer a kind word, just an empty shell that had stood throughout her life, as far as she knew it. Joys, sorrows, tears, all had been shed within the walls, but now there was nothing.  
"Are you alright?"  
Mirage glanced back at Argent and nodded solemnly. "It'll pass." She drew one of her father's daggers and slid it into the lock.  
"What're you doing now?"  
"The key was lost in the fire," Mirage turned the blade and the lock clicked open. She opened the door and walked in. "Welcome to my home, Argent, Mikael. Whatever you need, take. I won't be using it."  
Argent watched her walk up the stairs to the second floor and vanish around a corner. She sighed and turned to Mikael. "It's going to be a long road with her."  
"Yes, it will." Mikael shook his head and looked around the empty room. "They lived simply here." He walked into the next room, the dining room, and ran a paw over the table. "I wonder what will happen to this place once Drek is through with it."  
Argent sighed and came up alongside him. "I don't know...but it won't be good. This place is getting to me."  
Mikael put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a comforting, one-armed hug. "Things always have a way of getting better later on. You just need to learn to give it time."  
Argent nodded. "We should probably check the kitchen; see if there is anything Kass could use."  
She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting into the kitchen. Mikael waited for a moment, running a paw over the table again and feeling the few days' worth of dust that had gathered. It was too bad things had turned out the way they did for Mirage, and he could not help but wonder where her path would take her in the future.  
"Mirage...thus is life...all a mirage. Pleasant to the eye...but could be the death of you in a desert of sorrows." He frowned and tapped a claw on the wooden surface before walking to the kitchen to join Argent.  
  
Mirage was in her room, pulling out things to take back with her. It was all mainly clothing; she had never bothered with collections or a library of sorts. Once she had finished, she sat down on her bed and looked about the empty room. It amazed her how different everything looked and felt. The house was empty, and as far as she could tell, it would remain that way for a long time. The silence and oppressing aura of her room gripped her, and she walked out.  
She made her way down the hall, past the study, and to her parents' room. Again, the silence was deafening, and things ceased to feel like home. She made her way around the room, looking over things that she normally would not have bothered to notice. The usual tidiness of everything, now coated with a fine layer of dust, or the way the bed was made, untouched, unused. As was the tall armoire standing in the corner of the room.  
Mirage stared at it for a moment before walking over and opening one of the doors. It swung open without a sound, and in spite of the organised state of everything, two items caught her eye immediately. Resting, more leaning against one side of the armoire, was a timeworn logbook. The other, was a pair of old daggers, both with an ornate 'G' on the base of their handles. She pulled the logbook out and looked at the cover. Engraved in Loamscript were the initials 'EW', and when she opened the book, she saw Ghost's name written in a heavy yet fluid script. She closed the logbook and slid it into her robe's pocket, turning her attention to the daggers.  
The blades were well cared for, and old. She quickly guessed that they belonged to Ghost and had been passed down through the generations that followed. She studied them for a moment and began to sort through the rest of the armoire's contents until she found what she was looking for, the belt and sheaths. She assembled the gear, strapped the belt on under her robe, and closed the armoire.  
Giving the room one last look, she left and headed back to her room to fetch her belongings. Mikael was there waiting. He tossed the pack to her and started for the door.  
"I am sorry if I interrupted anything, but I think there is trouble about. Argent is looking into it now, but we must leave."  
Mirage stared at her pack and nodded slowly. "I have what I need. Let's go."  
Mikael walked past her into the hall and looked either way to make sure everything was fine. Mirage noticed for the first time that he had his sword drawn and was holding it, the blade tip a scant hair's breadth from the floor.  
"Mikael, what's going on?"  
Mikael shook his head and motioned for her to be silent, his mismatched eyes glinting slightly as though to offer a reassuring grin. He then vanished down the hallway.  
Mirage waited for a moment, just long enough to sling the pack over her shoulders and draw the two daggers she had found. She tested their grip and was amazed at how well they seemed to fit her grasp, and how natural their feel felt. Silently, following Mikael's example, she stepped into the hallway and started for the stairs.  
Mikael was back near her parents' room, half in the door and half in the hallway. She glanced around, making sure she was not being stalked, and walked over to him, reaching a dagger tip out to tap his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Reb spun around in a whirlwind manoeuvre as he felt something touch his shoulder, bringing his heavy-bladed cutlass around with him. It was the ferret's quick reflexes alone that saved her. Metal struck metal as she raised a pair of daggers up in her defence and was thrown against the wall from the force of the blow. Reb held her at bay, pushing against the locked blades and keeping her pinned against the wall. A thing grin spread across his face as he realised who the ferret was, and he reached a paw down for his dagger.  
"Bloody...Mirage, duck!"  
Something flashed and Reb felt a sharp tingle in his right cheek. He retreated wisely and brought his blade up to face the new threat.  
"Well, Reb, I am honoured." Mikael held up his rapier and grinned past it at the fox. "I am willing to guess that this is an important matter, if Drek bothered to send his hunter out."  
Reb nodded and brought his cutlass up.  
"I accept your challenge. Mirage, get downstairs, Argent is in the kitchen. I will meet you back home later, once I finish with this small matter."  
Mirage turned to leave and Reb brought his cutlass around to strike at her. Steel met steel as Mikael interceded with his rapier, and the two foxes were soon staring each other down past locked blades. Mirage hesitated and stood, staring at the two.  
"Mirage, go get Argent and leave. I will be fine, I promise."  
Reb grinned darkly and seemed to laugh through his eyes. Mirage turned and ran.  
  
Argent spun, blade in paw, as Mirage ploughed into the kitchen door, and relaxed as she recognised the ferret.  
"Thank goodness you're alright." Her face creased with worry. "Where's Mikael?"  
"Some fox named Reb was up there...I thought it was him, but Mikael came and he's fighting now."  
Argent tried to calm Mirage down by placing both paws on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye.  
"Mirage, listen to me carefully, alright? We need to get out of here, and fast. I know Reb won't be alone for long, so we need to get before the rest arrive."  
Mirage nodded.  
"Is there a back door?"  
"It leads to the garden, through here."  
Mirage ran to the back of the kitchen and into a small room which appeared to be given over to the garden. She vaguely recalled watching Storm carefully transferring plants from pot to pot, or sorting through the vegetables she would bring in fresh from the garden. She unlatched the back door and pushed it open.  
"Good girl, now let's get back home." Argent motioned for Mirage to follow. "Keep up, I'm moving fast."  
Like a dart, the vixen took off into the woods. Mirage wasted no time in running after her, hoping that if she lost track of her, she would be able to remember the way back on her own.  
Reb snarled in a silent growl as Mikael neatly avoided the cutlass once more. The two had yet to deal a noteworthy blow, and the only injuries thus far were the thin gash on Reb's cheek, and a small stab wound on Mikael's left arm. The rest of the blows had been to test the other and search out weaknesses.  
Mikael was confident in his abilities. His rapier and mind were fast, and lethal, but Reb's cutlass carried a heavier blow, and if timed wrong, a parry would leave a rapier blade in two pieces. So, Mikael had to resort to swift strikes, followed by a quick fall back. Hit and run.  
Reb knew he had power advantage, but also knew that in a close-quarters fight, speed held another advantage. The rapier was lighter, faster, and more workable in the confines of the hall. He narrowed his eyes and assessed the situation. All he needed to do, if he wished to defeat the other fox, was deliver one blow. The only problem was in getting the right position for that blow.  
"Well, Reb, what are you thinking?" Mikael grinned and taunted the other fox. "No answer? That is just too bad. Come on...attack, I dare you to."  
Reb swung the cutlass and Mikael stepped back, batting the blade down with his rapier. Reb drew his dagger and lunged at Mikael, who was caught off guard and open. The two fell to the ground struggling.  
  
Argent looked over her shoulder and urged Mirage on. "Almost there...you know where you are now." She ushered Mirage into the entrance of the safe house and glanced over her shoulder before going in after.  
"Argent, what's goin' on?"  
"Attack. Reb showed up at the house and attacked us."  
"Where's Mikael?"  
"I don't know, Slick...hopefully on his way." Argent sighed and bit her lip. "If he shows up, let me know. Tell him to report to me immediately."  
Slick nodded, even though neither could see the gesture in the dark tunnel. "I'll let 'im know."  
Argent made her way down into the main room and looked about. Shara was sitting at the table eating breakfast; Kass and Mirage were nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's Mirage?"  
Shara pointed to Mirage's door. "In there. Kass is in the kitchen. Where's Mikael?"  
Argent started for the door and did not speak until she had reached it. "He's...coming. He'll be here soon."  
Shara nodded slowly and returned to her breakfast in silence. Argent waited a moment, drew in a deep breath, and opened the door.  
Mirage was sitting on her bed, both paws covering her face as she wept silently. Argent closed the door gently and walked over to her.  
"You alright?"  
"Mikael..."  
"Will be fine, dear." Argent sat down on the bed. "I've yet to see any beast equal him in swordplay. He'll be fine."  
"And if he's not?"  
The question caught Argent off guard and there was a long, awkward silence before Argent answered.  
"He will be. I know Mikael, and he will be fine."  
  
Chapter V  
  
Drek sat in silence, paws pressed together, and a pensive expression on his face. There was little going on around him that he was aware of, and his focus was on only one thing. In front of him, stretched out on a cot, was Reb. The fox looked as if he had seen better days, and his condition spoke nothing but coming death. Aside from a score of light wounds, there was a deep gash, caused by a dagger, which ran across Reb's gut. Somehow, the fox had managed to make it back to base alive, but it was obvious that he was only holding on by a mere thread.  
"So, Mirage is with our old friends?"  
Reb nodded slowly.  
"And the one who attacked you is dead?"  
Reb swallowed but did not answer.  
"He is either dead or alive. Did you wound him?"  
Reb nodded.  
"Like he did you?"  
Reb shook his head and pointed to his stomach, indicating nothing more than a stab wound.  
"Was it deep?"  
It took a while, but Reb managed a nod.  
"I would be amazed if he lives to see tomorrow." Drek chuckled. "Do you need anything?"  
Reb shook his head and breathed out heavily.  
"I'll go get your brother." Drek stood and walked out of the room. "Seaver, come here."  
Seaver was leaning against the wall in silence, arms crossed over his chest. He brought his gaze up slowly to meet the other fox's before pushing off the wall and walking to the door.  
"He's dying...no need to tell me that, Drek." Seaver pushed past Drek and closed the door behind him.  
Drek scratched his chin, looking at the closed door thoughtfully. "Well, Seaver, he's lucky." He started walking down the hall. "His problems are over. Caelus!"  
Caelus appeared alongside his leader.  
"Caelus, when Seaver is finished, inform him that a new development has come along concerning his mission. The ferret has joined Argent's group, and that they are responsible for Reb's death. Give it to him in a way that makes him seek nothing but revenge."  
Caelus bowed slightly. "I will do just that."  
"Then, kindly inform him that I wish to speak to him. If all goes well, we will have a killer." Drek chuckled and pushed the door to his quarters open. "And with a killer like Seaver, all he needs to do is pick up Argent's scent, and the thorn will be removed from our side for good."  
Caelus grinned and turned to walk back down the hallway. "I will go wait for Seaver, then."  
"You do that, Caelus, and when he comes here, escort him in." Drek closed his door and walked to his desk. "Seaver, you were just handed a lemon...it is time to make some wounds and pour the juice on them."  
He sat down at his desk and waited for Seaver to arrive, preparing all he would say in his mind.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Time had passed, too much for Argent to bear. She was pacing in the main room, unable to hide her anxiousness at Mikael's not returning. Seated at the table, watching with just as much anxiety as the vixen, was Mirage. Every now and then, the two would make eye contact, and silently they would hope that at any moment, Mikael would show.  
"If you just keep pacing 'round th' room, you'll just make yourself more nervous." Kass closed the kitchen door behind him as he walked in with a small plate of sandwiches. "And here, get something in that neglected stomach."  
Argent politely declined with a weak smile and shake of her head. "No thanks, Kass."  
Kass frowned and set the plate on the table. "Well, it's there if you want it."  
"What about Shara and Slick?"  
"I've got another plate for them, an' I'm taking it up now." He walked back to the kitchen door and looked back at Argent. "He'll show up, don't worry none."  
Argent sighed as he vanished into the kitchen. "Right, don't worry none." She walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "I swear, he shows up, I'll kill him for making us worry."  
Mirage sighed and looked down at the table. "I think he'll be alright, he should, at least. You said he was a good fighter."  
"Right, I did," Argent looked up at her. "But did I also say he is never gone this long?"  
"More than once." Mirage frowned and stood. "Well, if none of you are, then I am."  
"If none of us are what?"  
Mirage checked her daggers; she was now wearing the ones that had belonged to Ghost. "I'm going to look for him." She started walking towards the entrance.  
"You're crazy! What'll you do if Drek finds you...or Reb catches you going back?"  
Mirage shrugged. "I'll see when I get there. If my line is that of a warrior, then I'll just have to rely on instinct."  
Argent grabbed the ferret by the shoulder and held her in place. "You can't go...it's not...I don't want you dead too."  
Mirage patted Argent's paw and offered a grin. "I'll be careful. You said that my parents were guardians, and now that they are gone, it falls on me. I'm just doing my job. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"  
Argent sank to her knees and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I find out Mikael's dead."  
There was a long, deafening silence as Argent's words struck Mirage with their full impact and meaning. Mirage smiled weakly and gave the vixen a pat on the shoulder, unable to think of words to say. Without a further sound between them, the ferret turned and left the room, leaving Argent on her knees on the floor.  
  



	4. Part III Visions

Part Three  
Visions  
  
Chapter I  
  
I don't want to be much of a bore, or an emotional wreck once done writing this, so I will keep it short.  
Put simply, I am frightened, and yet oddly tranquil about this...mess. Granted, I think I will never recover from the sight of my parents' murder, and I am not sure I'll...now I've made myself cry just thinking about it and I'll probably smear the ink. Like I was saying, I am not sure I'll be able to do what I believe I am being called to do in my dream.  
I guess now is as good a time as any to write this down, concerning last night's dream. Argent told me about Ghost, so either that triggered something, or I really saw this...vision.  
Ghost was in my dream; at least that is who he told me he was. One other was with him, but I never knew who she was. He had the same robe I wear now, the dark green with the eagle, but not the daggers that I now wear on my belt. He told me things, I am certain he did, and though I remember being told many things, I only recall a few.  
What I remember was this:  
I was on a beach, and off in the distance I could see a dark plume of smoke rising on the southern horizon. I know it was the southern, because I watched the sun rise in the east. I was walking north when I came across a young ferret, like myself, sitting crouched in the sands and crying. I was going to ask him what was wrong when another came up to me.  
"What is wrong with him?" I asked.  
"He is living through tough times and has recently made a choice that will impact his life forever," the second ferret said.  
The more I looked at him, the more I knew that it was Ghost. I have never heard what he looked like, but something told me it was he.  
"What do you want?"  
Ghost pointed at the crying ferret. "You are like him, only you are coming to a crossroad, and you will need to choose your path."  
I asked him what he meant and he looked up at me.  
"Things only become more clear in time. All that you know now will not be all you know then. Time will open new memories, and unlock the doors that are now closed."  
Then an odd thing happened. I looked down at the crying ferret and then back to Ghost, but Ghost was gone. In my mind, though, I heard his voice echoing to me.  
"Remember, time unlocks all doors, and soon you shall know all I say."  
I cannot recall the rest, as it is a haze, but I know there was more to the dream, and that something happened to the crying ferret. The only problem is that now I find I am unable to remember it.  
Perhaps time will reveal more.  
~Mirage  
  
Mirage sighed and closed the small journal she had brought from her home. It had gone unused -the only entry being from her parents- until now, and now a desire to record things had seized her.  
She had gone most of the way back to her home, not yet finding any sign of Mikael, or of Drek's Foxtribe. The further on she went, the more uncertain she was. Having seen no sign of anyone meant that either she was safe, or that they were preparing an ambush further on, and no sign of Mikael meant he was safe at the house, had somehow passed her, or was injured or dead. The thoughts worried her so much she had to force herself not to think them.  
Sliding the journal into the pocket of her robe, she continued towards the house. It was not too far off, and she probably had no more than half an hour, if she paused for another break, and if she continued at a decent pace, then no more than fifteen to twenty minutes.  
  
The house was anything but welcoming. Foreboding, desolate, haunting yes, but welcoming was the last thing that crossed Myriad's mind as she approached the front steps. Off in the distance, a bird of some sort whistled out a shrill cry, perhaps having found a potential meal. Myriad glanced about nervously at the sound, something inside of her telling her she was being watched. She saw nothing. Gathering her nerves, she turned the handle to the front door and stepped inside.  
Everything was silent and still, the only signs that there had been any visitors was the dark stains of blood splotched along the floor and leading to the front door. She gulped and closed the door behind her, quickly walking past the fresh stains. Her retreat was halted abruptly, however, by the cool sensation of metal against her throat. Someone pulled the hood of her robe back, and once it had fallen free of her head, the sword lowered.  
"Thank goodness it is you."  
Myriad turned slowly and found herself facing Mikael. The fox was a little on the pale side, and was hunched over, one paw pressed against a crimson bandage around his gut. "Mikael, are you alright?"  
"I shall live, it does take more than a small dagger to kill me." Mikael grinned as he walked over to the door. "Have you got the key?"  
Myriad shook her head. "It was ruined in a fire, remember?"  
"Ah...yes, I remember now." He pointed to the kitchen. "Try to lock the door, I will be back soon."  
Myriad nodded and swiftly locked the door with her dagger. Mikael returned a short while later with a knife, which he shoved forcefully into the lock and then snapped with a quick jerk.  
"There, that should keep them from unlocking the door."  
"You mean they're still out there?"  
Mikael nodded. "You heard that bird as you approached the door, right? That was the scout who was left to watch the house. Now that you are here, I fear they will return in force."  
Myriad sighed and looked about the house. "I guess we should get the windows covered too, then."  
Mikael nodded. "I have already done that. Are there any doors I might not be aware of?"  
"Did you get the one in the kitchen?"  
Mikael nodded.  
"Then there is one, something Ghost put in and never used. It's a floor panel in the downstairs closet. It leads to a storm cellar, and then to an exit in the forest."  
"We will save that one for our escape, then." Mikael grinned and set his rapier down. "Until they come, there is nothing left to do but wait."  
  
Chapter II  
  
Shara and Argent occupied the central room of the fox den, neither one sitting still for very long. It was all too obvious that they were worried, and the topic of their worry could be guessed with a fair degree of certainty. Argent was pacing nervously, not in any particular order, but rather wherever there was empty space in the room. Shara, however, contented herself with sitting at the table, trying to console her friend in vain.  
"Argent, I know the both of them, they'll be fine. I'd be willing to bet that they'll walk in here any moment now."  
Argent stopped her pacing and stared at the floor, biting her lip nervously.  
"What're you thinking, dear?"  
'That you're right."  
The two shared a quick glance and Shara frowned.  
"Listen, you've nothing to worry about." She made her way over to Argent and freed the lip from her teeth. "Look, you made yourself bleed. Now listen to me good. Mikael's a fighter, the best in our group here, and arguably the best in these parts. If he were dead, and Mirage with him, then Drek would be celebrating. I don't hear any wild parties, nor do I hear him bragging and swaggering about, so I'm assuming that Mikael's perfectly fine." She pointed a finger at Argent. "And I want you to do the same."  
Suddenly, the sound of voices coming from the hall caught their attention, and both immediately turned their attention on the door. It opened, and Slick nodded to them, turning around to hold the door open. Mirage entered the room; her robe betraying the troubles they had encountered with a new crimson stain. Leaning on her shoulder, and more out of exhaustion than from the wound in his side, was Mikael.  
Argent was the first of the two to move, darting over and taking Mikael from Mirage. As she led him to the table, Slick and Shara moved to help the wounded ferret. Mirage had sunk to her knees upon being relieved of Mikael, both of the freed paws moving to apply pressure to the gash on her stomach. Argent's focus was so much on Mikael, that she failed to notice her tow comrades lead Mirage to her room, nor did she notice when only Slick returned.  
"Mikael, are you alright?"  
"Oh, I am fine. Mirage is who you should be worried about. She took a bloody rake across the gut in a fight. I was impressed by her skills, and were it not for her, I would not be here."  
Argent went pale at the mention of Mirage being wounded. She turned quickly, facing Slick. "Where is she? She's fine, right?"  
"Uh, fine...yes...not bad, at least. She'll pull through, we just need to take care of her in the mean time." Slick shook his head. "Just be glad it wasn't any deeper."  
Mikael sighed. "And she still managed to carry me back? I owe her a very good gift." He noticed Argent's expression, frozen in worry and anxiety. "Now listen, dear, now is hardly the time to start worrying. I am not certain, but there is the risk that Mirage and I were followed back. Slick, get back on post and sound the alarm should anything arise. Oh, and before you do, I have one favour."  
"Anything, pal. You name it."  
Mikael grinned. "Get Kass to make something warm, Mirage needs a good meal to keep her energy up."  
Slick nodded and barged through the door to the kitchen, leaving Mikael and Argent alone in the room. Argent was still staring at Mirage's closed door.  
"Argent, are you alright?" When he received no answer, Mikael reached a paw out and clasped it on her shoulder. "Argent? Well, if you are listening, then that is all that matters. We are doing well -you are doing well- and we will see the end of this. For now, though, I am fine and Mirage is fine. Get up and relax for a while; the worst thus far is over, and we have more to look forward to."  
"I can't."  
Mikael frowned. "Hmm?"  
"I can't, Mikael. There's too much in the past grabbing my attention, and I can't see anything worth looking forward to."  
There was a prolonged silence, during which Slick emerged from the kitchen and immediately went through the room to the hall, back to his post as sentry. Mikael watched him leave in silence, saving his words for Argent's ears only.  
"There is me to look forward to. Us, Argent."  
"You almost died, Mikael. The end of you would be the end of me."  
Mikael sighed. "Argent, I am not dead yet, and neither are you. Act like you are living, and you shall live. Act like you are dead, and you shall die."  
"Just don't die, Mikael."  
"I guarantee that I will live, Argent. I still have a debt to pay with Mirage, and I despise unpaid debts." He smiled and leaned down, ignoring the protesting pain in his side. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he stood and started for his room. "Now, tell Kass I am looking forward to a very nice supper, and I do not feel like being disappointed."  
Argent nodded. "I'll do that. Get some rest until then."  
"I'll do that." Mikael smiled and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"I wounded her, and I can assure you it was more than just a minor wound."  
Drek narrowed his eyes slightly, pressing his paws together as he listened to Seaver's report. The tribe leader was seated at his desk, the ever-present Caelus not far from his side. Both had the same question on their minds; it was Drek who addressed it first.  
"And will she die?"  
Seaver shook his head. "No. I have been in the trade of hunting for a long time, and I can say that she will live."  
There was a deafening silence, which fell upon the three like a shroud of death. Death took the form of Drek, who leaned forward and rested both paws on his desk as he glared daggers at Seaver.  
"Seaver, listen to me good here, alright? I despise failure with a passion. I liken it to my worst enemy. There are no limits to what I would do to see my enemy dead."  
Seaver gulped and nodded. "Aye, sire. I'll do what I can."  
"No." Drek produced a dagger from his desk and slid it across to Seaver. "Do more. Whatever it takes...at all costs, even your life."  
Seaver took the dagger without hesitation and left the room in a rush. Caelus frowned and glanced sidelong at Drek.  
"That was brutal, m'lord."  
"So it was," Drek replied dryly, "but necessary. I cannot have subordination occurring amongst my tribe, and to insure that it doesn't, we need high moral. High moral comes from success, not failure." He grinned slightly and stood. "Caelus, when the scout returns, send him and Seaver to me."  
"Might I enquire why, m'lord?"  
"I have a plan, Caelus. You will hear it in due time. Now catch Seaver and send him to his quarters while I fine tune the plan, then keep watch for the scout. Who did we send this time?"  
"Ekelles, m'lord."  
"Then he should be back soon. He always was our fastest runner."  
Caelus bowed as he left. "Of course, m'lord. I will send him as soon as he arrives."  
  
Seaver sighed heavily as he collapsed into his own chair, a part of him grateful that the suicide mission had been called off. Things, it seemed, had been working against him lately. There was the untimely death of his brother, and then the loss of three at the lethal daggers of the ferret, and Drek's sudden disapproval of his own stature and skill. So much of it could have been directly attributed to fate, but so much of him wanted to pass it off as a stroke of bad luck. The only thing more unnerving than everything happening all at once, was Drek's reaction to it all.  
True, Drek was not one to show much emotion or offer condolences, but he seemed to pass of Reb's death with as much cruelty as one might the death of an enemy. Reb had been a master at his trade, and Seaver had little hope of fully replacing him, and he was more than certain Drek would have, or should have, understood a partially successful first mission in the field. The only problem was in that he needed a little more time to refine his skills. The next mission would go over better, of that he had little doubt. Now he only wondered if there would be another mission, or would he become the first to die for failure.  
"Seaver,"  
Seaver jumped to his feet, startled by the voice suddenly breaking his train of thought. It was only Caelus, Drek's runabout. "What can I do for you?"  
Caelus kept himself calm and neutral, not showing any emotion whatsoever. "Drek wishes to meet with you, immediately."  
"I thought I was dismissed. Why should I go now?"  
Caelus grinned slightly. "Because if you fail to show, he will kill you."  
There was a moment of silence during which Seaver afforded himself a cold grin. "Well, that would just be too bad, wouldn't it."  
"Just come with me," Caelus said, frowning.  
"As you wish, Caelus." Seaver chuckled darkly as he followed the other fox out.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Things had quieted down in the fox den, and it was just as well, none of the foxes had much they wanted to say. Slick had returned to his post, and Kass retired to the kitchen, busying himself for the evening's dinner. Mikael was sleeping in his room, catching up on the hours lost during his stay in Mirage's house. Mirage was, in contrast, awake, kept from sleep by the pain of her wound alone. Shara had yet to leave her side, being very much the healer that she was and taking care of Mirage as only she thought best. Argent was the only one not occupied with any task in particular, and contented herself with sitting at the empty table, her mind dredging up memories of the Foxtribe, and how things were before Drek's horrid appearance into the Tribe's life. Everything after that, save for a few selected memories, she refused to think about.  
Another matter that grabbed her mind, one that demanded more attention, yet showed little signs of reward, was the future. It was true that they had lived thus far, but how much longer depended on nothing more than simple fate. As with any hideaway, the concealed lair would be found out, and as with any pest, Drek would do away with them as he saw fit. Grossly outnumbered, there was next to nothing that her small band could do. Then her thoughts turned to Mirage.  
It was true that the ferret was a born fighter, a fact that had grown more evident in just the past day, and a part of Argent wanted to believe that something could be done to stop Drek in his tracks. However, while a part of her thought that, another argued that one fighter alone would not make a world of difference, and it was still only a matter of time before Drek had his victory.  
The idea brought a sort of guilt, and Argent started to condemn herself for bringing Mirage, Mikael, and all the others into the mess they were in now. She had demanded them to follow her into the spider's web, and they had all loyally followed. Now, it seemed their only reward would be death. Argent sighed and rested her head on the table.  
A sudden loud bang followed by a shout caused her to jump, and she whirled around to face where the noise had come from. Behind the main door, leading out into the dark corridor, she could hear Slick's muffled voice giving orders to somebeast, and guessing by the tone he carried, Argent knew it was a very unwanted guest. A lump formed in her throat and her heart skipped a beat as she realised that their hideaway had finally been discovered. The door slammed open, and she gasped as Seaver stumbled in, goaded onward by Slick's rapier.  
"Hey Argent, look what I've caught. He was tryin' t' enter, so I let 'im know there was a watcher."  
"Argent, I swear I wasn't trying to do aught...you've got to believe me."  
Slick growled and shook his head. "He had this on him,"   
He tossed Drek's dagger to Argent, who in turn let it fall to the floor. She glared at Seaver, but remained fixed in her spot near the table.  
"Seaver, you had a dagger on you, and you somehow found us out. I know you and your brother, both hunters who seek our blood. You expect me to believe that you did not come to kill us?"  
Seaver fell to his knees, ignoring the rapier point in his back as he pleaded to Argent. "My brother's dead. I failed Drek when Mikael and the ferret lived, and he's not keen on that. He's got nothing for me worth dying for, and I know that'll happen sooner or later."  
There was silence as Argent stared down at him. "Part of me wants to believe you, but I have trouble listening to that small voice. You're a killer. I don't trust killers."  
"Open your eyes, Argent. You're a killer too, lest you've forgotten."  
"I kill to survive, Seaver."  
"As do I!"  
There was a long pause as the two glared at each other. It was Seaver who broke it.  
"If I don't kill, I die. You and I both know Drek's no supporter of failures. He called me in today and threatened me. Told me I had only one more chance to do something right, or I'd join Reb. The brute's got no heart. I watched my brother die, and all he could say was that Reb was no longer another variable to worry about in his plan. He's cold...too cold for my likings."  
"Well, Seaver, I have a question for you, and you better answer me well. How did you find the den?"  
"One of our scouts, Ekelles, followed the ferret and Mikael. He said she left a trail of blood that a mole would have no troubles tracking."  
"So Drek knows, then?" Argent sighed and sank back into her chair. "Then it's only a matter of time,"  
"You have more time than you think. I was sent here to do the job, finish you off, but I deserted instead. He doesn't know yet...and I was told to do it at my own pace, so until he gets suspicious, he won't think about attacking."  
"Oh, come on Seaver. Drek deserves a little more credit than that." Argent gave Slick a nod, dismissing him, and then offered a chair to Seaver. "You and I both know that he does nothing without a backup plan. He'll wait until he's tired of waiting, and he's impatient, so that won't be long."  
The two lapsed into silence and watched Slick leave the room. As if on impulse, Argent then stooped down and took Seaver's dagger up in her paws.  
"How's the group," she asked, studying the blade.  
"Well, Reb's dead. Correl is his usual self, as are Jade and Deaken. Gammond misses your company...we all do."  
"Well, I'm not going back. If they miss me, then let them come here and join me. Drek's a tyrant with nothing but lust for power on his mind." Argent's eyes narrowed as she turned the dagger over. "Drek gave you this, didn't he."  
Seaver nodded slowly. "How did you know?"  
"Read the inscription. He wanted me to get it." She ran a paw over the blade. "Here...I'll read it. 'Lady Argent Silverblade, she whom has pierced my heart like a dagger.'" She slid the dagger across the table to Seaver. "Take a look for yourself. I trust you know the story between Drek and myself?"  
"Of course...we all do." Seaver picked the dagger up and studied the blade without interest. "Argent, I want to join your group."  
"You are aware that two of my friends, Mikael and Mirage, or as you say, the ferret, are both in their rooms, one wounded by Reb, the other by yourself? If you do join, do not expect a hero's welcome."  
"I am not expecting anything of the sort, Argent," he grinned slightly, "comrade."  
  
Chapter V  
  
Mirage awoke the following day with a raging headache. While she remembered most of the previous day's events, she had trouble recalling the exact details of how she managed to make it back to the fox den, and soon concluded that it had been accomplished by adrenaline alone. Now, she did little but welcome Shara's kind treatments and conversation. From what information she could glean together, Mikael was fine, and save for some emotional stress, nothing had happened while she had been searching for him. The only shocking news, and slightly frightening, was that Seaver had arrived. Knowing that a hunter was nearby, and that the hideout was no longer hidden, sleep was soon forgotten.  
"I don't care what he says, he's not here to help us."  
Mirage was now sitting up in her bed, watching Shara clean some rags and bandages in the washbasin. The vixen shook her head at Mirage's words as she wrung one of the rags.  
"If I could only get a silver coin every time I heard that said in this group." She chuckled. "It was said when Kass joined, and then when Mikael joined, and even when I joined." She turned away from her cleaning for a moment to face Mirage. "The thing is, we need all the help we can get. That puts us in a bit of a spot. None of us want to trust one of Drek's kind, fox or no, but we want to know that we have one more team member. It's a tough game, one I hate playing, but in the end, all we can do is hope he's worth the trust."  
Mirage nodded. "I understand that, and I know what it's like to not trust someone, but know you need to at the same time." She paused for a moment. Had that just come from her? "The truth is, I didn't think I could trust any of you until not too long ago. Now, I consider you all my family."  
Shara smiled and returned to her cleaning. "Well, I'm honoured to know that you feel that way."  
There was a peaceful silence, during which both felt no urge to speak. However, Mirage was soon struck by a thought and decided to play on it.  
"Shara, where is Seaver?"  
"He is in the main room, probably with Argent and Mikael."  
Mirage nodded, even though Shara could not see her. With a soft grunt, and ignoring the pain in her bandaged gut, she slid off the bed and began walking to the door. Shara heard this and turned, her nurse-like manner instantly kicking in.  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
Mirage grinned wryly. "Oh, nowhere. I'm just going to talk to Argent and Mikael."  
Shara grinned and nodded. "Go right ahead, I was just kiddin' with ya."  
  
Everything was ominously quiet at the dining table, with Argent and Mikael whispering to themselves on one side and Seaver idly studying the wooden surface on the other. Mirage offered a polite smile to her friends, but saw they were too immersed in their conversation to acknowledge her arrival. She then made her way over to Seaver and slid into the chair next to him. He looked up from the table and, upon seeing who it was, hastily returned to his task.  
"You don't need to look away, I'm game for conversation."  
Seaver nodded, but kept his gaze focused on the table. "I'm not here to kill you, and I swear that's the truth."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I have nothing left with Drek, and he'll kill me the first chance he gets. He thinks I'm here on a mission, but I'm really here to join your friends." He looked up and smiled in a way that surprised Mirage. "Hopefully we can win this."  
Mirage took in his words silently before carrying on the conversation. "Well, win or lose, we'll put up a fight. You know that already, though." She patted where the bandages circled her gut and grinned.  
Seaver chuckled softly and nodded. "Aye, that I do. You surprised me. I didn't think you could fight like that."  
"Thank you," she smiled. "I just hope it's enough to help my friends, and if it is, then I am happy."  
"Mirage, good to see you on your feet again." It was Argent.  
Mirage glanced across the table. "It's good to know I can still walk. Hello Mikael, how are you feeling?"  
"Hopefully, I feel better than you. You took a rather nasty blow," he grinned, "welcome to the club."  
"So, what's for dinner?"  
"Ask Kass, he would know better than any of us." Argent stood and started for the door to her room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something that needs doing before dinner."  
Mikael nodded and stood, walking over and taking the seat next to Mirage. "So, what are you two talking about?"  
"Oh, nothing really, just his reasons for being here."  
Mikael nodded and gave Seaver a pat on the back. "Yes, well, I only hope he is being truthful. I would hate to find out he was a liar, especially to Argent and myself." He stood and made his way to the kitchen. "I am going to check on Kass, I should be right back." He winked and vanished through the door.  
The two remained silent for a moment as they found themselves left in the room alone. For Mirage, she felt a slight fear, though also awkwardness. She had never been left alone in a room with somebeast who, not more than a day ago, had tried to kill her and wounded her in the process. Then again, she had to admit to herself that a lot had changed in her life during the past few days.  
"So, I guess now I should apologise for giving you that scratch."  
Mirage chuckled and shook her head. "I'll live, and if I live, then I don't really care about much else."  
"True," Seaver said. "All the same, I'm sorry."  
"Well, I forgive you then, but only on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you're here for honest reasons, and you truly intend to join our side of the fight."  
Seaver nodded slowly and looked up at the ferret, locking his eyes on hers. "I, Seaver Darkblood, have come to this refuge to join in the fight, to die, if necessary, fighting the warlord Drek."  
Mirage nodded and offered a grin. "Well, you've got my trust. Welcome aboard."  
Seaver grinned slightly. "Thank you." He looked around silently, unsure of what to say next. "So...what do you do when you're not terrorising Drek?"  
Mirage considered the question for a moment before answering. "We survive."  



	5. Part IV Regressions

PART IV Regressions  
  
Chapter I  
  
The dreams returned to Mirage, only this time, it was becoming more real. She awoke to find she had fallen asleep in the forest. All around her, the night-time cicadas chirped and nocturnal life thrummed, filling the air with a wild, primitive music. A sharp pain suddenly struck her, and a paw instinctively shot down to her wound. When she brought her paw up, she could easily make out the dark traces of fresh blood. Taking the time to forge a makeshift bandage, she pressed on towards a faint, flickering light, knowing that Argent and the others had struck a camp away from the hideaway for the night. She soon found the camp was empty. Nowhere were there any signs of anyone having been in the camp, none save the small fire burning brightly in the centre of the clearing. Sighing to herself, Mirage slowly made her way towards the fire, taking a seat on a nearby log. Faint thoughts ran through her mind about the whereabouts of the others, but oddly enough there was no trace of panic. The pressing silence and soft crackle of the fire was all there was to entertain her, and they slowly worked their hypnotic spell on her. A soft crack suddenly caught her ear, and she spun about, reaching a paw for her dagger. However, the daggers were not where they should have been, so she found herself facing an unknown shadow unarmed. The shadow raised a paw as a sign of peace and approached her. "Mirage, you have grown." Mirage sat back down on the log as Ghost sat beside her. "Grown? How have I grown?" "In more ways than you know. We are proud of you, Mirage, and I can tell that you will go far with our mission." She glanced at him and furrowed her brow. "What mission? Argent said something, that we stood for a goal, but she never told me what it was." "Think, Mirage, and look at yourself. You already know the mission, and you have done well thus far." Ghost pointed at the fire. "You see that flame? Someone once used a flame to encourage me, and in it I saw a life. I tried to pass that life on to my son, Spectre, and he then passed it on to his heir, and so on. It has gone down the lines, and has now come to you. You are a part of something special, Mirage, and all we can do is hope you decide to keep the flame alive." Mirage was thoroughly confused by all of this, and she made it known through her expression. Ghost caught on and grinned under his hood. "Be patient, Mirage. All will be revealed to you in due time. Until then, talk to me." Mirage nodded. "I guess I can ask you this," Ghost nodded. "How are my parents?" Ghost smiled and pointed across the fire. Standing, their expressions full of the love they carried for her in life, was Storm and Shadow. Tears welled up in Mirage's eyes as she jumped to her feet and ran to them, welcomed by their warm embrace. She looked up at them and felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks. "I miss you two so much." "Mirage, we miss you too," Shadow said. "We just wish we could be there to watch you grow." "I want you back," Mirage sobbed. "Why'd you have to die?" Storm placed a reassuring paw on Mirage's shoulder. "It was our time. Now, we have passed everything on to you. Learn to cherish everything, Mirage. A future is directly linked to both the past and the present. Being thus, if you shun one, you forsake all three. Everything you learn and experience throughout your life will help you in your mission, Mirage. I speak for us all when I say we are proud of you so far. Just do the best you can, and you will shine." "Who's everyone?" Shadow pulled the hood over his face. "Look around you, Mirage." Mirage looked around and gasped. Circled around the fire was a small group of beasts. Several were ferrets and, like herself, were clad in dark green robes. Standing beside Ghost was an odd collection of beasts, one badger, two hares, a mouse, and an otter. Mirage was just about to ask who they were, when everything was suddenly pitched into darkness. She let out a silent scream from the sheer abruptness of it all, turning to find at least the comfort of the campfire was still there. Walking towards it, she huddled down to share in its warmth, only to find no matter how hard she tried she could not keep the cold at bay. It was then she saw the figure. The bushed tail gave it away, coupled with the sharply angled ears. Fox. Clad in a robe similar to what Ghost had donned, the fox was simply hunched on the opposite side of the campfire, hood drawn, and watching the flames. "Kass?" Mirage shivered a bit, trying to look under the hood in the firelight. "Slick? Mikael?" The hooded fox glanced up, a pair of familiar eyes, iced over, staring at Mirage steadily, causing the ferret to glance about uneasily before resettling her gaze on the hooded vixen. "Argent?" The vixen hissed. "You cannot win this fight. We will stop you.and no matter how far you run, you will not escape sharing in your parents' fates." Mirage awoke with a start and looked around her dark room. The lamps in her room had gone out again, and it took her a moment to realise that she was not in the forest, nor was she surrounded by the ghosts of an unknown past. Sighing heavily, she got out of her bed and searched out her robe in the dark. The dream was still fresh in her mind, and she was lost as to what to make of it all. As far as she could tell, there was nothing to do but accept them as they came and wait to see where everything would take her. Still, something lingered about the final moments, by the shadowed campfire, and brought about a strong chill that kept her from making her awakening unknown for a while longer.  
  
Chapter II  
  
"So, you think the dream was telling you something?" Argent and Mirage were sitting alone in Argent's room. Mikael had remained with Seaver, and the two had started to slowly discuss a common interest in swordplay. Argent insisted that Mikael only wanted to intimidate Seaver by boasting his personal skill. Now, though, they were discussing Mirage's dreams and trying to find sense in them. "It must've meant something. Every dream has a significant meaning, am I right?" Argent shook her head and shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea. Have you learned anything from them at all?" Mirage found herself trying to match the look in the vixen's eyes with the one she had been met with in the dream, and to no avail. "They said I have, and I've done well in some mission or something." Argent took some time to think, her mind processing the information and everything she knew. "Well, then let's think back on some things. What, if anything, have you learned since coming here?" Now it was Mirage's turn to tax her brain for an answer. "Well.you told me to start looking at myself in a new way.I've started looking into the past for answers," she paused, "not to act for my own self.." She froze, as if struck by a sudden revelation. Silently, she reached a paw into the pocket of her robe and withdrew Ghost's old journal. "I picked this up when we went back to my house and I try to read it, but I always forget to." She opened it up and studied the opening entry. "It says that 'The Watch will one day meet its match, though its spirit will never die.' Is that my mission?" Argent smiled softly. "You mean carry on what your parents stood for?" "That's what you told me my first night here." Mirage closed the journal and slid it back into her pocket without saying a word. "So," she finally said, "it's up to me now?" Argent nodded. "You and those who follow you. You are a born leader, Mirage, and we want you to help us fight Drek. We had planned on asking your parents, but now we must ask you. You have had time to look and search out your past, and now all I ask is a simple plea. Will you help us?" Mirage smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." She scratched under her chin and hesitated a moment. "Uh, Argent?" The vixen arched an eyebrow slightly. "Yes?" "There was something else in that dream.that kinda has me feeling a bit uneasy." The ferret tried to think of a smart way to put this. "It was this vixen.she knew me, like a friend, though I never got her name.and she said I couldn't escape and would die like my parents." Argent blinked, thinking for a moment. "Hmm. Might have been a nightmare. You don't think it was someone here, do you? Shara's not one to betray, and you know I couldn't." "I know.it was just probably a nightmare, like you said." Mirage shrugged, standing. "Well, I should probably go out and.uh.make myself busy, see how the side holds up when I'm working." She patted her bandaged side gently and shrugged, turning towards the door. "Mirage?" Argent stood, following as far as the door and opening it slightly. "I'm stumped, honestly. Maybe I was wrong, and some dreams are truly useless." "Nightmares aren't useless, Argent." Mirage forced a faint grin. "They scare me, and most that have them. They are, indeed, masters of spreading fear, and doubt." She shrugged lightly as Argent pulled the door the rest of the way open. "I'll try not to think about it too much. Thank you, again, for your help."  
  
Chapter III  
  
Slick was the only one in the centre room, seated comfortably and relaxing at the table with his eyes closed. Mirage furrowed her brow. "Isn't it your watch?" "Relax, Seaver's on the spot now. I'm takin' a break." "Seaver?" Mirage started for the main door. "You're putting him up on the watch?" "Again, relax." Slick glanced over towards Mirage, stifling a yawn. "Seaver's on the spot, with Mikael to watch his back. I'm not that daft, you know." Mirage nodded, sighing to relax. "Of course not Slick, never said you were. I just haven't been thinking clearly, is all. Where's Shara?" Eyes instinctively went towards one of the closed doors, a suspicion confirmed by a pointed finger. "Know when she'll be awake?" Slick shrugged a bit. "Hopefully by the time Kass gets back. He went out to find a few selective spices for the potluck. He promised as close to a real decent meal as he could muster, this time of year and all." Mirage chuckled softly. "Of course, I'm sure it will be grand indeed. Suppose I could head up, keep Mikael and Seaver company, or at least bore them with idle banter about truly nothing." Slick chuckled. "Nah, let Mikael have some fun tormenting Seaver. It's a bit of a jealous thing, you know. Seaver has his eyes set on Argent, and Mikael's not one to let that happen." He smirked a bit, standing. "My vote, Mirage, is that you rest up and get as much sleep as you can. I'm going to head out, make sure Kass gets in all right. Last thing we need is the cook getting lost." Trying not to laugh at a less than realistic mental image, Mirage nodded him off. "Tell Mikael and Seaver I said 'hullo' on your way out, please." Letting that go, she moved over to her room, pushing the door open and stalking in to sit heavily on her bed.  
  
Seaver crossed his arms over his chest, frowning slightly at Mikael. "You shouldn't even be out, not with that wound, you know." The sentry shrugged slightly, holding back a wince. "I'll live. Can't remain bedridden forever, you know. Besides, you need to start working and not all of us trust you fully just yet." "You'd all be dead by now if I couldn't be trusted. You realise that, don't you?" Seaver glared off towards the surrounding woodland. "And where'd Shara get off to, hmm? She said she wouldn't be far." "She'll be back in no time. Probably wandered off with Kass to help him gather. Should be a good meal tonight, you know." Mikael cleared his throat slightly and grimaced. It hurt more than he would afford to show to the one standing across from him. He hadn't even told Argent just how much the, as he called, poke to the side left him starved for sleep. She would work and fret herself to death over the thing if she knew. "Have you seen Mirage today, by chance? I could hear her talking in her sleep last night through the walls." "She's been doing that a bit, of late, by my ears. Mikael.what's her story?" Seaver was met by a half curious, half condemning stare. "Fine.I'll ask again later. It's getting late. Kass and Shara should be back by now." "It's far from late, Seaver. Give them time, they will return. They always do. Besides, Kass knows if I go without a good meal I get a temper. He's too kind-hearted to unleash that on these parts." Seaver chuckled dryly and shrugged. "Might want save that one for Drek. You can fast before we challenge his ranks." "I said a temper, I never said a fury or wrath." Mikael grinned. "My tempers are.more intellectual rants than anything. Drek would either beg to be deaf, or silence me." "Let's hope it's deafness then.he wouldn't hear an assassin's approach." Seaver turned to start down the stairs. "I'm not blind, Mikael. Mirage is an assassin, whether you know it or not. This 'Guardian' nonsense she's being fed is only skin deep." "That claim, Seaver, is nonsense. No goodbeast or noble has ever favoured the assassin's trade, nor its calling." "Assassins, my dear Mikael, can be as noble as the highest King. It is a form of power, an art, and a trade. Made only evil by those using it who are, themselves, evil. Mirage is a rarity." The other fox silenced, Seaver moved on his way down. "I think I'll have a word or two with her.she is fun to converse with, you know."  
  
Chapter IV  
  
I dreamt again, and it was indeed a more unsettling dream than the last, wherein a form in the image of Argent laid a threat on me. Here, now, I was in a great fight with a truly vicious foe, a shadow as far as I could tell. Large enough to be a small wolf, but the clear shape and being of a fox. Beyond that I could not make out any identification, or clues as to who it might be. But this new haunt is frightful, to say the least. It, I will use 'he' simply because I can't help but think it is indeed a 'he', set upon me with a fury reserved normally only for the badger lords in the midst of battle. I could not hope to deflect the blows, and was soon struck a crippling blow that sent me falling to the ground. I knew I was not alone, though.I could feel my companions nearby, and called out to them. But the cry was unanswered, and the dark shadowfox started moving towards me again, a blade grasped tightly in his paw. I called out again and this time saw my friends approach. I reached out for the nearest, Argent, seeking her aid only to have her back turn towards me. One by one, Mikael, Seaver, Kass, Shara.they all followed suit. Only Slick remained, and he was too late. The shadowfox struck me just as Slick grasped my outreached paw. Needless to say I awoke with quite the fright. The dream, though, is either perfectly clear, or dreadfully vague. I am hoping for the latter of those two possibilities, as the former is entirely not worth thinking about.  
  
Perhaps it will be time that tells all.  
  
~Mirage Eagle Watch~  
  
Mirage closed the journal just as Seaver made his way down the stairs and into the room. Closing the door behind him, the fox immediately settled down into a seat and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So, Mirage, how's the wound coming along?" She shrugged slightly. "I'll live, that's about all I'm caring about at this point." Setting the journal down, Mirage fought off, in vain, an oncoming yawn. "How about yourself, coming along alright?" "I think Mikael wants to string me up. I don't blame him, though. He's still up, waiting on Kass and Shara to come back from foraging, or whatever they're up to." Having caught the yawn from Mirage, Seaver in turn let loose a yawn and chuckled softly. "Bloody contagious things, yawns." "Yeah, just a bit." Seaver eyed the journal, settling into a chair and balancing it skilfully on the two back legs. "So, what's that there? Just.odd thoughts and the likes?" "About that, yeah." Mirage picked the journal up, looking at the cover. "It was a gift, from my parents.I never wrote in it until after they died. It's half full now." "Half full? That is a fair bit of writing, I must admit." "Well, Seaver, it's mostly just filled with odd thoughts on what all I've read from an old Journal.written by one of my ancestors." "You don't say, eh? History always was fun." Seaver reached a paw out. "You wouldn't let me take a look, would you?" Mirage chuckled softly. "Of course I wouldn't. You don't read the journal of someone still alive, you know. If you are curious.the old one I'm reading was written by an old ferret named Ghost. He mentions the Foxtribe, you know." Seaver returned to leaning back, resting his paw at his side. "Ghost? Name sounds a bit familiar. I might know it, actually. But.I'm placing it with a rat, not a ferret." Mirage shrugged. "Wouldn't doubt it to be a semi-commonplace name with the vermin, in all honesty. "So.what does he got to say about the Tribe, eh?" Mirage sighed a bit, a finger tapping the table apprehensively. "Well, it's a long story, I'll try to shorten it, if that's alright with you." Taking a breath, she started, "This Ghost fellow lived under the shadow of Salamandastron and when young befriended this hare. The two formed this odd band of warriors, mostly outcasts, and were just journeying about. "Well, after a small war of sorts, the four surviving members of the Foxtribe befriended Ghost, though his soon-to-be-wife Celleste didn't trust them at all. Kept nagging Ghost to stop trusting them so much, that something wasn't right." Seaver nodded a bit and motioned her to continue. "And.?" "They killed them. The four had a small army behind them.and lured Celleste and the other members of the group into separate traps.and killed them. Three of eight survived. Ghost never forgave himself." Mirage shrugged a bit, slightly on the down-side from just talking about it. "The last note, past his final farewell to Celleste before moving to the house.you know where it is.was for everyone that reads the journal. Never trust a fox." Seaver furrowed his brow a bit, leaning forward again to rest his elbows on the table. "You're not taking it to heart, are you?" There was a pause, during which the ferret was hard-pressed to come up with a proper response. "Well, it's tough. But.there are some I am willing to trust as true companions." "Myself included?" Mirage shrugged. "I can't tell you that, whether you are or aren't." Pushing herself up, she took the journal from the table and started for her room. "If you'll excuse me. Let me know when those two get back from scouring the woodlands for whatever they're looking for." Seaver gave her a slight nod. "I will." When the door closed, and he found himself alone in the room, Seaver stared at the tabletop in front of him, lost in thought and waiting for something, not sure if anything would even come or not.  
  
Drek was calmly sorting through his own maps and various scrolls when Caelus opted to make an interrupting entrance. Not bothering to so much as give his advisor a glance in acknowledgement, the head of Foxtribe simply cleared his throat, waiting to hear what he knew was already coming. "Sir, it's.come to our, rather my, attention that perhaps sending Seaver to handle affairs was.ill-advised?" Drek chuckled softly. "Caelus.I am one step ahead of you. A source came not too long ago and informed me that Seaver has.changed his colours. He will be dealt with, and soon." Caelus blinked for a moment before simply nodding. "As you say, Sir." He turned to leave, but paused in the doorway thoughtfully, looking back to ask a question. "Sir I-" "No, you may not ask who it was. That is privileged information." Drek coughed to clear his throat again, the weather was drying and irritating him to no end. "Caelus.who do we know here that is good with poisons?" Caelus furrowed his brow slightly. Poisons, while commonly used to solve certain problems were still considered low, even by the Tribe's standards. "Oh, er.well. There isn't a soul among our kind that knows, but there's a couple northwards a ways. Some raven.and I forgot who the other one was. The two are known for all sorts of concoctions." Drek drummed his nails against the desktop thoughtfully as he leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "Very well. Bring them to me. I must have words with them." Waving Caelus off with a paw he looked back to sorting his desk. "And I want the two alive!" The door slammed shut, and Drek could only shake his head. "I am surrounded by veritable morons and imbeciles, you know." He looked back over his shoulder towards a figure seated on the hinge-side of the door. "You know what I'll have you do, right Kassander?" "Aye. Shara'll be a problem, healer that she is, y' know." "Then kill her, Kass. It is as simple as that, you know." He didn't even bother hiding the mocking tone in his voice. "I'll have a poison ready soon. A flaming arrow launched from here will announce it, and you know where to retrieve the drop, right?" Kass hesitate, and then offered a slow nod. "I'll do what I can." The cook waited for the dismissal before standing and pulling a cloak over his form. Watching him slip out the door, Drek merely shrugged and yawned. He had more important things to do than waste time on a solitary ferret; things were dragging on far too long for his own liking.  
  
Chapter V  
  
It was, Mirage found, no different than a terribly large dagger. At least, that was how she was told to think about the rapier, and that was how she managed to get a grasp of using it in fashion true to its form. Stab and slash, quick hit, nothing meant to be strong or powerful. Still, it was a small substitute for her more instinctive weapons, the daggers themselves. She had taken to keeping holed up in her own room almost endlessly, practising using the two blades in place of her own paws, simply growing more comfortable with how they functioned as extensions rather than tools. Argent, somewhat out of concern, had at first kept to looking in periodically, making sure Mirage was fine and nothing was wrong, but that soon passed, and instead Mikael and Argent would come in to offer advice or go over different techniques with the blades. The two were, as Mirage learned, passionate about the rapier and dagger combination. By near mid- day of the fourth day working with the two, though, she felt she knew more about their previous owner, Garrad, than she did how to actually use them. Though, to say she knew nothing about their use would have been a lie.  
  
Throughout the days that came and gone, though, everyone became aware of two things. One was that Shara was spending more time than usual with her scouting for medicines, and the other was an oddly withdrawn Kass. Mirage, having noted mere concern from Argent on the matter, had gone so far as to ask Shara, who simply claimed to be stocking different roots and herbs for medicines. Turning to Slick was just as little help, as he simply would say everything was fine and dandy, nothing to worry about. Seaver was helpful, as the rest of the group found, at simply providing information. Knowing the whereabouts of scouting groups allowed Argent and Mikael to organise more activities that needed to be done before the group could relocate to a new safe-house. Knowing the information also allowed Mirage, often times accompanied by Seaver, to wander off on nightly walks, and during one such walk that she spied the flaming arrow.  
  
"What's that, do you think?" Pointing at the glowing projectile, Mirage leaned back against a tree and glanced around for any ears not belonging to herself or Seaver. The fox almost missed the question, but solely due to the fact that he was focused on the arrow as well, and frowning. "Drek's signalling someone.bet my life on it." Mirage shrugged slightly. "Maybe we should look at the camp.figure out what's going on in there?" "No." Seaver continued to watch the arrow's down flight until it vanished into the tree line. "Find the arrow. Drek wouldn't use that unless it was someone outside of the camp, which means he has eyes on the outside." "Not one of ours, do you think?" "Well." He hesitated a moment and glanced over to the ferret. "Shara and Kass, I suspect both of something. and Mikael too." "Mikael? You're not serious, are you?" Mirage sniffed at the air and pushed past Seaver. "I smell the smoke. Come on." Seaver sighed a bit, following close behind. "Mikael just doesn't strike me as one to fully trust. He's too.close to everyone and everything." "He killed your brother." Mirage pulled her cloak about her, covering her mother's medallion to keep the moonlight from glinting off of it. "He almost died to keep me alive, I trust him." The fact struck a strong chord with Seaver, but he kept silent and withheld the retort he had planned on using. "You're right," he said eventually before falling silent and picking up his own pace to match hers.  
  
Upon reaching the site, both could tell almost immediately that it had already been visited. The arrow was burned beyond use, charred wood and raven feathers in the centre of an area cleared of brush and anything that would burn. However, mud was abundant, and as such Mirage quickly found a set of tracks. Following the trail more out of simple curiosity than anything, the two came to the almost heart-stilling realisation that in following the trail they were also nearing a spot where one of Drek's patrols camped out, and also that they were headed towards the hideaway. Keeping silent, paw motions only, the two moved in on the small camp, weapons at the ready in case trouble started. A small fire, sheltered to keep the glow to a minimum and smoke dispersed, was set in the middle of two tents. Mirage couldn't tell how many were in the tents, though both were only large enough for two beasts at most. Two foxes, one a vixen were off to one side, though, conversing with some cloaked beast and a black-feathered bird, which she saw soon enough was a raven, and learned quickly was the owner of the feathers fletched into the arrow that had burned. "No. Me's not upset, me's very very upset. Not good when sillybeasty uses fine good feather for stupid pointy stick." The raven batted none too gently at the weasel. "Youse see if me's ever let Drognan make for youse again." The vixen was about to speak up when the cloaked figure cut him off, using a string of words that belonged to some language Mirage couldn't place. Curious, she inched forward, looking around to find that Seaver had a plan of his own and, blade drawn, was moving towards one of the two tents. Mirage knew all too well what he was planning and muttered softly, reaffirming her grip on her twin daggers and starting towards the other tent. The four conversing were preoccupied, so ignoring them for now was easily done, and she slipped into the tent unnoticed. Inside, dozing fitfully was another of the Foxtribe that apparently wasn't too fond of having been assigned to guarding what looked like a store of supplies. An empty bottle of some rancid-smelling drink in one paw, halberd held loosely in the other, the beast was slumped on a makeshift bed made up solely of haversacks and some crates. Bringing her daggers up, Mirage slinked her way towards the fox and hesitated. She'd never done this before, and wasn't terribly sure about just what to do. "Hey slopnose! Bring out that wine we stored off, the guests are getting' drunk tonight!" She froze as one of the two from outside called in, rousing the slumbering guard. The fox stared at her for a moment, blinking as he tried to place a face with a name, and instead settled on the simple fact that she was not a fox, and thereby an immediate enemy. Growling, he rolled to his feet, bringing the halberd around for a blow. Mirage went more on instinct than anything, ducking the polearm and charging beneath its arc, slamming one of her daggers up at her attacker. The fox uttered a soft gurgling growl, and fell back with a soft crash of boxes and the likes, leaving a more stunned ferret holding her own blood- soaked dagger. "Jyreth?" She turned, facing now the vixen that had been outside. "Jyreth. You killed 'em?" The vixen pulled a rapier from her belt and charged, bringing the blade about in a quick swing. Again, Mirage was moving more on instinct as she brought her dagger up to block, locking the rapier against her dagger's hilt. Rolling inside the rapier's range, she drove her dagger home, felling another beast to the ground before her mind could fully register much else. Shortly on the heels of his predecessor, the other fox from outside charged, scoring a glancing blow with a slash on Mirage's shoulders. She let out a soft cry and fell back under the dead weight of the vixen. Effectively pinned, she watched as the fox brought his blade up, staggered, and slumped over dead. Freeing his own blade, Seaver kicked the dead vixen aside. "You alright? What about the bird and that other fellow, you get them?" "O' meo eta heru." Seaver whirled to face the speaker, only finding the same cloaked beast as had been seen outside, no weapons drawn. "Who are you?" "Wo eta ue?" Seaver growled, bringing his blade up, but Mirage managed to stand and grab his wrist before it could be swung. "Don't! He's not Foxtribe. I know him, sort of." She stared past Seaver's shoulder at the beast. "Ferret. Part of a family near here that works as apothecaries for these parts." The figure eyed Mirage for a moment and then let a soft chuckle escape. "Good to be known. I know you, yes?" Walking forward, he tapped the medallion showing. "Seen that one many times. Wise to not kill me, I know much you do not. Find me, highest payment always wins, you know." He laughed and turned to leave. "Raven will watch, just call Antenora." Mirage furrowed her brow, pressing a paw to the thin gash in her shoulder. "Yeah, you do that. Go mix up something and enjoy the fumes, eh?" Looking back to Seaver and letting the odd ferret go, she motioned to the stores. "What should we do with these?" "Leave the bodies out away from here somewhere, let the carrion birds get their fill. As for the stores.find what's useful and what you can carry, and lets go." Mirage nodded and looked back at the vixen and halberd-wielding fox, sighing softly as she walked towards them. Cleaning her blades on the vixen's tunic, she sheathed her weapons and shook off the numbing feeling that kept coming every time she simply thought 'they're dead'. Argent had warned her of this, and said it would pass. All Mirage could do was simply hope it would.  
  
Chapter VI  
  
The night's sleep after having slain the two foxes was fitful at best for Mirage. Images of the dead haunted her, apparitions appearing around every corner and out of every shadow. The images that plagued her were eerie and foreboding, hollow eye-sockets and skin hanging loosely to bone underneath, like mere clothing, was all that made up the ghosts in her dreams. They chased her through the forests, never relenting in their pursuit and steadily gaining. Amidst the growing panic, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that in spite of her tiring run, they were gaining with ease, the lead gripping a halberd tight in paw and raising it to strike. And then, as quick as the blinking of an eye, she found herself in a camp in the middle of a clearing, an all too familiar form hunched over a small, inviting campfire, stoking the unseen burning logs with a stout twig. "You run from them?" Mirage looked back over her shoulder and could vaguely see the haunts amidst the shadows surrounding the clearing, watching her closely. "Hrmph. They deserve what they received in death, you know." Ghost stood, brushing himself off and throwing the twig he had been stoking the flames with into the fire itself. "You shouldn't run from them. If you do, all it invites is the torment they will try to bring you." "But. I've just never-" "Killed?" Ghost interrupted her and drew up alongside her, glaring at the apparitions. "It will not be the last time; you were merely caught off- guard. You did, though, handle yourself very well if I may say so." Mirage watched Ghost stoop over to pick up a stone that hadn't been there earlier and throw it at the fox with the halberd. "I. Ghost, I'm not sure I have what it takes to do any of this. I'm not a killer." "Neither was any of the line that followed after me. I was a killer, born and bred. You are a fighter, a warrior. There is a difference." "I'm listening." Mirage couldn't hide the tinge of distaste in her voice. "The warrior and fighter deals justice. They uphold that which is right, true, and dare I say are some of the gentlest souls you'll find on this pile of dirt called the world." Ghost turned and made his way back to the fire, crouching beside it. "The killer," he motioned to the apparitions hovering outside the range of firelight, "care nothing for what is right. They will work hard to break a strong warrior of his, or her, will to fight through many means, fear being one. You can't be afraid of them, Mirage." He looked back over his shoulder at her, eyes glinting under the hood of his cloak. "If you fear them, then you will be helpless against what is coming." Mirage eyed him curiously, walking over to join him by the fire. "Why, what's coming?" Ghost shook his head, looking back at the fire. "You know I can't tell you." "You will, though." She crossed her arms in front of her, glaring down at the form. "I hate surprises. Humour me. What's coming?" "I can't tell you.. But," he looked up to meet the glare, "I can tell you something. Trust the bird and her companion, and those who have stood by you through the worst." "The bird.and who?" She muttered softly until recalling the odd figures that had been with the foxes that were now dead. "Oh." "Trust your friends, always, and your instincts as well. Watch your back, keep alert, and remember never to fear them." Ghost looked back at the fire, eyes closing as he offered a faint wave. And then it was dark and Mirage found herself awake in the room. Sitting up to slide off the bed, walking over to the lantern and opening the hood to get some light. It was, unless the light coming from under her door on the outside was a mistake, morning. Washing up a bit and checking the bandaging on her shoulder before getting dressed, she slipped out to see who might have been stirring. The main room was empty, the lights were still dark under Argent and Mikael's doors, Slick was undoubtedly upstairs and Shara with him, the two had almost become inseparable of late. Seaver, in turn, was sleeping in his own corner of the main room, a makeshift tent of sorts used to keep things comfortably dark while he slept. Pushing her way into the kitchens, she found Kass huddled over some breakfast, adding what looked to be wintergreen or some sort of herb to the meal. Upon her arrival, though, the cook started and straightened upright, pushing the pouch holding the herbs into his pocket, a few leaves carelessly falling to the ground. "Mirage.what a surprise. Y'see, not many come t' visit me when I'm cookin'." Mirage furrowed her brow. "Well.if you say so. I was bored. What's cooking?" "Er, that'd be a special little thing I thought up earlier in th' night, a bit o' everythin' we gots left." "Mind if I try?" She made her way closer, reaching for the ladle to sample the meal, only to have her paw batted aside. "No! Heh, y' know how I am 'bout lettin' folk eat before time, right? I'll, eh, be right back. Steppin' out for some air, kitchens get stuffy after a while, right?" Not waiting for a refute or remark otherwise, Kass pushed his way past Mirage and to the door. "Right, uh.don't let me get in your way." She watched him leave and then knelt to pick up the dropped leaves, sniffing at them lightly. While unable to tell for certain what the leaf was, she was certain about one thing. It wasn't wintergreen, or any of the other things Storm used to grow in the garden back home. Slipping the dropped leaves into her pocket, she pushed her way out of the kitchens and went straight for the one she knew would have an idea of just what the leaves were. Kicking his tent lightly, and him through it, she waited for Seaver to wake up. "Wha.?!" The fox poked his head out of the bottom of the tent, looking up at Mirage with nothing short of tired eyes. "What do you want? I'm sleepin'." "Here, need your eyes and brain to tell me something." She pulled one of the leaves out and let it fall next to him. "What's that?" He looked up at her confusedly for a moment, then down at the leaf. Mirage, in her time living, never quite saw anyone snap to wakefulness that quickly, and sat back as the fox sniffed at the leaf and eyed it warily. "So?" "Poison. Stake my life on it, Mirage. Hemlock? No.henbane.something like that. I'm not keen on the names, we're not one to use poisons in the Tribe, but we know what they look like all the same." He glanced about warily, lowering his voice. "Where'd you get it?' "Er.found them. Get up and come with me." She walked over and pounded heavily on Argent's door. "Argent, you awake?" From behind the door came a grumble as a lantern was lit. "Come in. I am now." Mirage pushed her way in and waited for Seaver to enter before closing the door solidly behind her. "Found something you should see. Seaver?" Seaver passed the small leaf over to Argent, who eyed it curiously. "What is it?" "Poison. Not sure of the name yet, mind's still sleeping for the most part. But I know one when I see it. Give it a smell. Slightly rank, right? I'm sure that one, if you break the leaf, would have a pale milky juice in the main vein." Argent eyed Seaver curiously as she broke it, and looked down to find his assumption true. "So, who found it and where?" "I did," Mirage said, raising a paw. "Kass was adding them to the breakfast when I walked into the kitchen. He's outside now, I believe." "Adding them to what?" Argent looked entirely short of impressed. "You're sure they're not something for cooking, right?" Seaver nodded. "Aye. I've run into that one before. Steamed it on some food and used the juice it made to knock a stoat off 'er feet.thieving wretch that she was. Forgot the name.but I never used a poison after going through that." Mirage tried to ignore what she heard. "I'll agree. Storm, my mum, had all kinds of things in her garden. That wasn't one of them." Argent growled loudly and crushed the poison in a fist, glaring at the door. "How long has he been doing this? That no good two-timing rat!" Still holding the leaf in her fist, she drew a rapier and tossed it to Seaver. "You and Mirage come with me. Don't kill him until I say so." Without waiting for a response, the vixen pounded her way through the door and started for the surface. Mirage blinked. This was so unlike what she had expected to see yet, still, somehow it fit. Argent was angry; someone could have died. She drew a dagger and "Alright." Followed by Seaver, Mirage made her way out into the main room and up the stairs leading to the entryway, Argent already out of sight. Hearing a one- sided scuffle as the two neared the main entry, they quickened their pace and blinked at the sight that awaited them. It was still early dawn, and Argent was calmly leaning against a nearby tree and watching, arms crossed, as Slick brought a stout branch about to meet solidly with Kass' skull. The cook, suffering from a bloodied snout already, fell to the ground with a sharp yelp. "You whelp. She dies an' I'll show you how we fought in th' taverns, eh? Now get up, I ain't through with you yet." Tossing the branch well out of the way, Slick hardly paid any mind to Mirage and Seaver. "I'm waitin'." Mirage was about to protest, but Argent stopped her with a paw. "Told Slick. He had some news. Shara's been hunting a cure for something she was hiding from us. You two stay here, I'm taking Mikael to look for her." Taking her own blade back from Seaver, Argent pushed her way back into the Den. "Please, Slick m' lad. I ain't th' fighter ye are, and ye know that." Slick let out a sort of grunt and glowered down at the cook, who was just pushing himself up to his knees. "Only a coward resorts to poisons, you know." "It.I was. I can explain. I ain't th' enemy here." Kass looked up pleadingly at Slick. "Comrade?" Mirage blinked as something flashed. At first, she thought it had been nothing, merely the rising sun filtering through the trees and leaves. And then she watched Kass slump over to one side, a paw clutching a thin line of blood that appeared almost out of nowhere. Slick sighed, wiping his rapier clean and closing his eyes, the rage dying. "I ain't your comrade no more, Traitor. Die slowly, it's th' least I can offer." He glanced over at the two watching on. "Kill me if you want, I'm through." "Slick." Mirage walked over, looking down at Kass. "Go downstairs with Seaver, I'll take the watch." She smiled kindly, hiding everything else that was running through her mind for the time being. "Argent and Mikael will find Shara.she'll be fine." Taking his cue, Seaver stepped in to take Slick's rapier from the other fox's paw and slip it into its sheath. "Come on. I'll get you something to drink." Slick was in an odd state and simply nodded to everything going on about him, following Seaver's lead down into the Den. Once she was alone, Mirage sighed and dropped to kneel beside Kass, pushing him onto his back and checking the wound. It was, unfortunately, dealt with skill and death was inevitable. "Kass. Why'd you do it?" The fox shook his head and managed to stop breathing laboriously long enough to speak. "Never originally wanted all them t' catch on. Drek. 'e said if'n I got ye, 'e'd 'ave left all th' others alone. Seemed like fair 'nough trade t' me. Either we all died.or jus' th' one that caused 'em all t' find our little group in th' first place.." Mirage blinked, staring at the dying beast with a complete look of disbelief. "You. I would have. I thought you and I were comrades, companions. Part of the same team." "Outsider, ye were. Always will be too." Kass chuckled. "An' now, 'cause of ye, I'm here dyin'. An' t' be fairly honest. I 'ope ye join me soon. 'cause I blame ye for all this mess." "That's not true. You brought this all on yourself Kass. It's as much my fault as it is that rock over there." "Think, Lass. How'd they end up findin' here. Who's blood, an' why was he bleedin'. If ye had died with yer parents.none o' this would've happened." He coughed and closed his eyes, struggling for a good breath again. "Aye.think about it. Ye'll see.I'm right, lass." Kass coughed again and finally breathed his last. Mirage could only shake her head at everything for a moment, and then she was hit in force by the tears. Rage mixed with her own feelings of loss and hurt fuelled a punch to the dead fox's snout. "LIAR!" She pushed herself up, kicking at him and turning away to hide her face in the fabric of her cloak. "Liar.that's what you were." Sitting against a tree-trunk, she hugged her knees up to her with one arm and let her dagger fall to the ground with a soft thud. Drawing her second blade, she studied the 'G' on the pommel and sniffed, wiping a few tears with her cloak. "Sorry I failed." She let the second dagger fall beside the first and closed her eyes, head resting on her knees. Trying to banish the idea that she was indeed to blame for the whole tragic outcome of things, she became less aware of what was around her right up until the cold blade of a cutlass pressed to the back of her neck.  
  
Argent came up with Mikael and Seaver, listening to the latter recount what he saw happen between Kass and Slick. Spying none standing sentry, her next instinct was to look towards where she had left Kass with Slick. Only a dead body of a fox awaited her there. Thinking nothing of it, she motioned towards Kass. "Get him out of my sight. I have no time for traitors." Argent sighed and trudged over towards a tree to sit against. On her way, she felt her boot kick something solid and glanced down. "Oh no." 


End file.
